My Body
by LulluBee
Summary: Apakah yang terjadi dengan tubuh seorang Kim Jongin? Apakah saat ini dia dipermainkan oleh kehidupannya? atau kematiannya? TransGender/YAOI HunKai EXO Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

My Body

Cast :

Kim Jongin/Kai

And Other

Rated : T

Genre : GS (gak tau ini jadinya gs atay yaoi)..

Warning : Typo's, alur mudah ditebak, kampungan, dan bisa mengakibatkan mual berkepanjangan saat kalian selesai membaca ff ini..

GAK SUKA? PLEASE, GO AWAY..

NO BASH NO FLAME NO NO NO LAHH :P

nb : Haiiiii... ini ff exo kedua lullu lohh..

haha.. belakangan ini lagi suka banget si item Kai.. terus berpikiran buat bikin ff gaje ini dehh.. hadeuhhh padahal udah banyak banget utang yang belum lunas tapi malah nambah 1 utang lagi..

buat yg nunggu2 ff lullu yg lain sabar yah beb, lagi gak ada ide buat lanjutin ff2'a..

mangap yah sekali lagi..

#cipok satu2

Happy Reading guys...

.

.

"YAKK! KIM JONGIIIIINNN"

Suara teriakkan menggema begitu nyaring disebuah lorong koridor yang saat ini sudah mulai sepi. Hanya diisi oleh seseorang yang sedang berlari kencang menghindari suara yang meneriakinya begitu keras.. Namja yang berlari ini sesekali menoleh kebelakang hanya untuk menatap orang yang meneriakinya tadi, namja yang bernama Kim Jongin ini menatap orang itu dengan tatapan meremehkan..

Kim Jongin terus berlari hingga akhirnya dia tiba disebuah ruangan yang tak lain adalah ruang kelas yang menjadi kelas untuknya belajar.

Jongin memasuki ruangan itu yang ternyata sudah dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswi yang sudah duduk dibangkunya masing-masing. Jongin akhirnya mendudukkan tubuhnya di bangku yang dipaling ujung dekat dengan jendela.

"Hahh.." Dia menghembuskan nafasnya, lelah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kali ini eoh?"sebuah suara menyapa pendengarannya dibarengi dengan seorang namja yang kini duduk didepannya.

"Hanya menendang kaleng soda.."jawabnya santai.

"Lalu?"

"Dan ternyata mengenai kepala Jonghyun sunbae.."

"Ckck.. Kim Jongin Kim Jongin.. Masih pagi seperti ini sudah membuat orang darah tinggi.."Namja manis ini menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Salahkan kalengnya saja, kenapa kaleng itu mendarat tepat dikepala si pendek itu."kilah Jongin, bodoh..

"Yeah, whatever.. ini, aku tau kau belum mengerjakannya.." Namja manis itu menyodorkan sebuah buku kehadapan Jongin.

Jongin pun tersenyum polos, "You know me so well, Chen hyung.." Seraya meraih buku ditangan namja yang bernama Chen itu.

"Tapi aku malas mengerjakannya hyung.."ujar Jongin sambil menunjukkan senyuman tak berdayanya.

"Ck! I know what you mean.."ucap Chen yang diberikan senyuman sumringah dari Jongin. "But, Big No!" senyum lebar Jongin pun kini memudar.

"Ayolah hyung, aku malas mengerjakan tugas ini.. Kepalaku terasa mau pecah.. Aduhh, rasanya kepalaku benar-benar akan pecah.."Jongin memegangi kepalanya, berlebihan.

"Cihh.."Chen merebut buku itu dari tangan Jongin dan buku milik Jongin. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu nurut dengan keinginan Jongin. Mulutnya memang menolak tapi tidak dengan organ tubuhnya. Tangannya malah tak sejalan dengan bibirnya.

"Hentikan akting bodohmu itu. Kau seperti orang idiot.." cecar Chen.

Jongin hanya mendengus tak suka, tapi hanya beberapa saat dia kembali tersenyum seraya menurunkan tangannya dari kepalanya, akting yang gagal..

"Malam ini aku ada pertandingan balap.."ucap Jongin

"Apa?" tanya Chen tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, masih terus mengerjakan tugas milik sahabat buruknya ini.

"Motor.."Jawab Jongin sekenanya..

"Hadiahnya?"

"Mereka akan memberikanku motor bugati keluaran terbaru, jika aku menang tentunya.."jawab Jongin

"Kalau kau kalah?"

"Motorku taruhannya.."

"Eomma mu bisa mencabikmu kalau kau sampai menghilangkan motor mu.."ujar Chen, memperingati..

"Dan eomma ku akan memelukku kalau aku bawa motor baru.."Balas Jongin santai.

Chen hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menanggapi omongan astral dari temannya..

Tak lama berselang, datanglah seorang yeoja tinggi, berparas cantik memasuki ruangan ini. Yeoja cantik ini selaku guru yang mengajar kelas yang saat ini Jongin tempati.

"Selamat pagi semuanya, maaf saya terlambat.."ujarnya lembut.

"Gwaenchana songsaengnim.."balas mereka kompak.. Yeoja itu tersenyum manis.

"Gwaenchana Kwon songsaengnim.. Tapi bukannya peraturannya yang telat itu harus dihukum yah? Kenapa Kwon songsaengnim tidak dihukum? Itu kan tidak adil saongsaengnim.."Celetuk Jongin. Chen menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tajamnya seraya mengatakan 'Apa yang kau bicarakan' tapi hanya dibalas senyuman 'manis'..

"I-itu eumm.. I-itu.."Kwon songsaengnim sungguh tidak tahu apa yang harus diucapkannya saat ini.

Dengan begitu juga dapat kita lihat seringaian yang terpatri diwajah Jongin..

"Curang sekali Jung songsaengnim, giliran kami yang telat dia pasti akan marah-marah. Tapi giliran Kwon songsaengnim yang telat malah dibebaskan dari hukuman."ucap Jongin seraya menunjukkan senyum mengembangnya. "Atau jangan-jangan Jung songsaengnim menyukaimu, jadi dia tidak tega untuk menghukummu. Benarkan?"lanjut Jongin dengan ekspresi pura-pura kagetnya.

:::My Tan:::

Seorang namja tampan bercampur manis disaat yang bersamaan sedang sibuk mendandani tubuh tegapnya. Menghiasi tubuh tan nya dengan T-shirt berwarna hitam dengan gambar kepala tengkorak dibagian depannya. Ditutupi dengan jaket kulit berwarna senada dengan kaos yang dia kenakan.

Lalu mulai mengambil sisir didepannya dan langsung membenahi rambutnya yang berwarna dark brown, seletah itu dia kembali mengacak-acak rambutnya. Menatanya menggunakan tangan lentiknya.

"Setampan ini kah aku?" ujarnya mengagumi dirinya sendiri didepan kaca persegi panjang miliknya.

Setelahnya dia keluar dari dalam kamarnya, dengan memainkan kunci motor yang ada ditangannya, melemparnya keudara lalu menangkapnya, melakukannya berurang kali dengan diiringi siulan merdu dari bibir tipis miliknya.

"Mau kemana Jongin-ah?" sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatannya. Jongin yang merasa diajak bicaranya menoleh kearah suara itu berasal.

"Aku ingin belajar kelompok dengan Chen hyung.."ucapnya, Bohong..

"Belajar tapi tidak membawa tas atau buku?"

"Aku sudah memberikan buku ku ke Chen hyung saat pulang sekolah tadi, jadi aku hanya tinggal membawa diri saja..""ujarnya lancar tanpa rasa gugup..

"Benarkah?"ucap tuan Kim tak percaya dengan sang anak tunggalnya.

"Appa tidak percaya pada anak tampanmu ini?" Jongin berusaha menunjukkan wajah sedihnya.

"Ck! Hanya orang bodoh yang percaya pada mulut berbisamu.."ucap tajam tuan Kim

"Tsk.. Terserah kalau appa dan eomma tidak percaya.. Tanya saja Chen hyungnya langsung. Untuk apa aku berbohong.."Jongin melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Yakk! Kim Jongin, kembalii.." tanpa menghiraukan teriakan appanya.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja.."Ucap nyonya Kim menenangkan suaminya.

"Inilah, kau terlalu memanjakan bocah itu. Dan sekarang bocah itu jadi tidak menghargai kita sebagai orang tuanya." ujar tuan Kim.. Nyonya Kim hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang begitu manis.

Kim Jongin menaikki motor bugati berwarna hitam miliknya, menyalakan mesinnya. Lalu dia menstarter motornya, seraya menggunakan helm berwarna hitam itu. Dan setelah itu dia menjalankan motor besarnya.

Suara raungan motornya pun menggema disetiap jalur yang dia lewati. Tanpa memperdulikan gumaman orang-orang yang sangat jengah dengan kelakuan namja berkulit tan ini.

Jongin melajukan motornya begitu sangat cepat. Seperti orang yang sedang diburu oleh waktu.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian dia sudah sampai ketempat yang ditujunya. Sebuah jalan yang sangat sepi, gelap yang hanya diterangi dari cahaya api yang berkobar didalam sebuah tong besar yang ada di tepi-tepi jalan.

Tapi diujung jalan sana terlihat, beberapa orang berkumpul disana, menunggunya sepertinya.

Jongin pun menghentikan motornya tepat didepan kumpulan orang-orang itu. Jongin turun dari atas motornya setelah dia mematikan mesin motor besarnya.

"Hay temanku Kim Jongin.."seorang namja bertubuh sedikit lebih tinggi darinya menghampirinya. Merangkul pundak sempit Jongin.

"Hentikan basa-basi mu itu tuan Jinki, itu sangat menjijikan." ujar Jongin seraya menepis tangan namja yang bernama Jinki itu.

"Wow! Ini kah cara mu menyambut kawan lama mu yang sudah lama tak bertemu Jongin-ssi?"ucap Jinki dengan nada yang dibuat rendah seolah-olah dia kecewa terhadap Jongin.

"Aku bahkan tak ingat kapan aku menganggapmu sebagai kawan ku."sinis Jongin..

"Oke oke.. Aku juga tidak terlalu berharap menjadi temanmu.."laki-laki itu berjalan mendekati motor hitam milik Jongin. "Motor mu bagus juga.. Designnya juga unik. Hongin-ssi, siap-siap 'say goodbye' dengan motor kesayanganmu ini yah ."laki-laki berkulit putih ini tersenyum lebar menatap Jongin.

"Dan siap-siap menggesek vissa mu untuk membelikan ku bugati keluaran terbaru.."balas Jongin tak kalah sengitnya.

"Baiklah, jangan membuang waktu untuk membahas hal yang tidak penting ini Jongin-ah.. Kita mulai saja.. Kau masih ingat kan jalur yang akan kita lewati?" tanya Jinki.

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Seingat aku mengalahkanmu dijalur yang sama Jinki-ssi.." Jongin menyeringai saat mendapati wajah tegang Jinki yang sepertinya sedang menahan rasa marah akibat ucapanya.

Jinki menaikki motor besarnya, dan langsung memakai helm putih hitam miliknya. Diikuti oleh Jongin yang juga sudah menaikki motor 'kuda'nya.

Keduanya menyalakan mesin motor mereka. Menstater motor kebanggaan mereka.

BRUUMMMM~~~

BRRUUUMMMM~~~

Suara mesin motor kini mulai terdengar. Dan seorang wanita seksi berdiri didepan mereka sambil membawa sapu tangan berwarna merah.

"Bersedia? Siap?" Wanita itu memberi aba-aba agar Jongin dan Jinki bersiap-siap dengan mesin motor mereka.

Jinki menatap Jongin tajam, dab begitu juga sebaliknya namun Jongin menatap Jinki dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"GOOO"

Sang wanita cantik melemparkan sapu tangan itu keudara dan dengan begitu motor-motor itu dengan cepat melaju melewati start.

BRUUUMMM~~~~

BRRUUUUMMMMM~~~~~

BRRUUMMMM~~~~

Suara raungan dari mesin-mesin itu pun mulai terdengar sangat keras dan menyeramkan. Mungkin jika ada seseorang yang memiliki penyakit jantung pastinya akan langsung merenggang nyawa saat itu juga.

.

Jongin melajukan motornya sangat cepat untuk mengejar motor Jinki yang ada beberapa meter didepannya. Menggas motornya lebih kuat. Menajamkan penglihatannya untuk fokus pada jalan yang ada didepannya.

Sedikit lagi Jongin bisa menyusul namja itu. Dia semakin cepat melajukan motornya.

Hingga akhirnya Jongin kini yang memimpin, dia kini berada didepan Jinki. Mendahului namja bermata sipit itu.

Jongin tersenyum saat dia berhasil mendahului musuh bebuyutannya itu.

Jinki pun tidak ingin kalah dari bocah ingusan macam Jongin ini. Dia tidak menyerah dan kembali berusaha menyusul Jongin, melewati namja itu.

Jinki menancapkan gasnya lebih kuat lagi, mengejar Jongin, dan mendahului Jongin.

Jinki sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya, hingga kini dada'a sudah bersentuhan dengan motor bagian depannya.

Jongin tahu kalau Jinki ada dibelakangnya, dia berusaha melajukan motornya begitu cepat, untuk menghindari motor Jinki melewatinya.

Tapi sayang, saat dia menoleh kesebelah kanan dia melihat Jinki yang sudah serata dengannya.

Jinji memberikan wink andalanya, bermaksud untuk meremehkan Jongin. Setelah itu Jinki kembali melajukan motornya sangat cepat meninggalkan Jongin yang sedang memendam rasa kesal karna dia berhasil dilewati. Tapi jangan panggil Jongin kalau dia tidak melakukan perlawanan. Jongin pun kembali menggas motornya.

Kini mulai terjadinya saling kejar mengejar. Terkadang Jinki yang memimpin tapi tak jarang pula kalau Jongin yang mendahului Jinki.

Dan saat mereka melihat sebuah bendera besar berwarna biru mereka langsung tersenyum bersemangat. 'Akhirnya' bathin keduanya.

Bendera itu tanda garis Finish, jalur yang menghentikan pertandingan balap ini.

Jongin hampir memimpin, namun lagi-lagi dia berhasil dilewati. Dan mereka kembali mengadu kecepatan hingga sampai ke garis finish.

Hingga akhirnya_

BRRUUMMMM~~

BRUKK~~

Sebuah motor mental dengan ganasnya saat motor itu tidak berhasil melewati lubang besar yang ada dijalur itu.

Motor itu melambung tinggi bersamaan dengan orang yang mengendarai motor itu. Kim Jongin, namja malang itu terlempar dari atas motor bugati mewahnya.

BRUKKK~~

BRUKKKK~~

Dan kini tubuh itu terpental hingga menubruk aspal panas yang baru saja dia lalui. Tubuhnya kini bagaikan boneka yang terjatuh dari lantai 12, bagaikan boneka tanpa tulang.

Dan darah segar keluar dari setiap sudut yang ada ditubuhnya.

Jinki yang mengetahui itu pun, menghentikan motornya dan memutar balik motor itu, hingga dia kembali ketempat dimana Jongin tergeletak tak berdaya.

Jinki turun dari motor besarnya, menghampiri Jongin

"Jongin-ah, bangunlah.. Jongin-ah? Jongin-ah? Sadarlah" Jinki melepaskan helm yang sebagiannya sudah retak karna terbentur aspal itu dari kepala Jongin.

Jinki menepuk-nepuk pipi Jongin pelan. "Jongin-ah bangunlah, Sadarlah ku mohon.."

Jinki kini dapat melihat darah yang keluar dari lubang hidung, mulut dan bahkan dari kepala Jongin. Dia menatap panik seorang Jongin. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apakah Jongin masih hidup atau sudah mati.

Dan panik yang begitu merajai tubuhnya menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi dari jalan sepi nan gelap ini.

Jinki sudah tidak memperdulikan jiwa keprimanusiaan didalam dirinya. Dia mendekati motornya lalu kembali melajukan motornya dengan sangat cepat.

Jangan sampai ada orang lain yang melihatnya.

Jinki meninggalkan tubuh Jongin sendirian ditengah malam yang sangat gelap.

"Ughh.."

.

.

.

.

TBC or END ?

.

.

.

Huwaaaaa.. lullu sarapp sarap #histeris

#bakar diri

#abaikan

sebenernya bingung juga ini ff jalan ceritanya gimana? pokoknya tiba2 aja nemplok dikepala lullu..

hikss hiksss...

lullu bingung, disini enakan jongin di couplein sama siapa? ada yg punya masukan?

boleh yang punya ide silahkan dibantu untuk couple'a jongin di ff acak-acakkan ini..

yoshh.. kalo ff ini banyak yg baca lullu baru bakalan lanjutin tapi kalo yang review'a cuma sedikit yah mau gak mau sampe disini aja deh nih nasip ff..

wkwk..

oKai, sekian dari lullu.. kalo ada yg mau ngirim saran atau kritik silahkan ketik Reg Lullu (isi pesan) kirim ke rumah masing-masing..

:p


	2. Chapter 2

_**My Body**_

Cast :

Kim Jongin 'EXO'

Oh Sehun 'EXO'

Other

Genre : Romance, Fantasi

Rated : T

Happy reading guys..

.

.

.

Suasana gelap dan sunyi dimalam ini ditambah dengan suara lolongan anjing membuat nuansa ini begitu mencekam. Hembusan udara yang dingin bahkan bisa langsung menembus kulit dan langsung menyentuh tulang jika kalian memilih untuk keluar rumah saat ini.

"Ughh"

Suara leguhan terdengar sangat halus menyapa malam ini. Menampakkan seseorang yang sepertinya baru tersadar dari alam sadarnya. Dan dapat dilihat seorang namja tampan dan manis bersamaan baru saja membuka matanya.

Namja tampan itu bangun dari tidurannya dan duduk diatas aspal berwarna hitam. Mata yang baru saja terbuka langsung berkeliling meraba-raba tempatnya saat ini.

"Ini dimana?" tanyanya.

Mata hitamnya menelusuri setiap jengkal jalanan yang dia duduki, mencoba mengingat mengapa dirinya bisa berada ditempat ini, tiduran dijalan seperti ini.

"Jinki?" Tanyanya yang seperti sedikit demi sedikit sudah bisa mengingat potongan-potongan kejadian sebelumnya.

Hingga akhirnya matanya memicing saat dia melihat sesuatu yang tergeletak beberapa meter darinya, namja tampan ini pun lantas bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati benda yang tak juah darinya itu. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdebar kencang saat dia berjalan mendekati benda itu, langkah kecil yang dia keluarkan sedikit membuat kakinya bergetar.

Alisnya berkerut saat dia melihat aliran darah yang dia injak. Dan setelahnya matanya melebar besar ketika dia mengikuti aliran darah tersebut dan mendapati sesosok tubuh yang terbaring diatas aspal hitam ini. Dan dia semakin terkejut saat menyadari kalau tubuh itu mirip dengannya, aniya tubuh itu memang tubuhnya.

"I-ini?"

Namja tampan ini menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tubuh lemah yang terbaring ditanah, bahkan dari tubuh itu mengeluarkan darah dari beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"I-ini ti-tid-ak mung-kin.." Namja ini tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"A-apa maks-sud nya ini?"

Bahkan pakaian yang ada ditubuh itu sama persis dengan pakaian yang dia kenakan sekarang. Apa mungkin dia sudah mati? Itulah yang sekarang ada dipikirannya.

'_Bruuummmmmm'_

'_Brrruuuummmm'_

Dari jauh namja ini mendengar suara motor yang sepertinya mendekat kearah ini. Dia pun mencari arah suara motor itu, dan setelahnya dia bisa melihat sebuah cahaya yang berasal dari lampu sen motor tersebut.

Dan motor itu mendekat kearahnya, namun semakin dekat motor itu melaju dengan sangat lambat lalu berhenti tepat dibelakang tubuhnya yang terbaring diatas aspal itu. Pengemudi motor itu lantas turun seraya membuka helmnya.

"Astaga?" Pria itu mendekati tubuhnya. Memeriksa tubuh itu.

"Ya Tuhan! Apa dia sudah meninggal?" Tanya nya panik.

Dengan cepat pria tua itu merogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil ponsel dari sana. Dia menekan beberapa digit nomor untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Hallo, Kantor polisi? Selamat malam pak, saya Lee Jungsik, saya ingin melapor kalau saya menemukan mayat laki-laki ditengah jalan, mungkin korban kecelakaan pak. Bla bla bla~~"

"Ahjussi.." Namja tampan ini mencoba memanggil pria tua yang sedang menelpon kantor polisi.

Namja ini padahal berdiri tepat didepannya namun sepertinya pria tua ini tak melihatnya sedikitpun. "Ahjussi, apa kau melihatku?" tanyanya seraya melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya didepan sang pria tua.

"Ahjussi, lihat aku! Kumohon.."

Setelah selesai menelpon kantor polisi, pria tua ini memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam kantung celananya.

"Kasihan sekali kau anak muda." Ujarnya, "Inilah akibat salah pergaulan." Lanjutnya.

Pria tua ini menunggui tubuh yang kini sudah tanpa nyawa, sampai polisi yang dia telpon tadi datang.

"Ja-jadi aku sudah m-mati?" Tanya namja tampan ini.

Dia mendudukkan diri nya yang entah mengapa sekarang terasa lemas di dekat tubuh tak berdayanya. Memeluk kedua lututnya yang tertekuk.

"Apa benar a-aku sudah mati?" tanyanya sendiri.

Sekarang dia ingat kejadia beberapa waktu yang lalu, dia ingat saat dia sedang adu balap dengan Jinki, dia ingat saat dia mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat, dan yang terakhir dia ingat adalah saat tubuhnya terpental ketika dia tidak berhasil melewati lubang yang lumayan besar, dan setelahnya dia tak ingat apa-apa lagi karena ketika dia membuka matanya yang dia lihat malah tubuh tingginya terbaring diatas tanah dengan darah yang mengalir dari beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

'_NGIIIUUUUNGGGG'_

'_NGGIIUUUNGGGGG'_

Namja tampan ini lalu mendengar suara dari sirine mobil polisi yang akhirnya datang ketempat ini. Dia pun ikut bangun saat beberapa orang berpakaian polisi keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Selamat malam tuan." Ujar seorang polisi kepada pria tua yang berdiri disamping motornya.

"Ne.."

"Apa anda mengenal namja ini?" tanyanya.

"Aniya, aku hanya sedang melewati tempat ini lalu aku melihat dia sudah terbaring disini, makanya aku langsung menghubungi kantor polisi."

"Baiklah, terima kasih tuan. Bolehkah aku meminta nomor telpon anda, apabila anda dibutuhkan untuk penyelidikan nanti sebagai saksi mata." Ujar sang polisi.

"Ne.." Pria tua ini pun memberikan nomor teleponnya.

"Maaf pak, kami menemukan identitas laki-laki ini." Ucap seorang polisi lainnya seraya membawa sebuah dompet.

Polisi ini lalu meraih dompet yang sebelumnya dia menggunakan sarung tangan sebelum meraih dompet itu.

"Langsung naikkan dia ke mobil ambulance dan segera bawa kerumah sakit untuk diperiksa." Ujarnya pada polisi yang lainnya.

"Siap pak!"

Namja tampan yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri diam disana melihat tubuhnya diangkat menggunakan tandu untuk dimasukkan kedalam mobil ambulance yang sudah disiapkan. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kim Jongin, usia 17 tahun." Ucap sang polisi.

Namja tampan itu ikut masuk kedalam mobil ambulance yang membawa tubuhnya. Menatap tubuhnya yang sudah ditutupi oleh kain putih bahkan sampai kepalanya. Tanpa dia sadari matanya kini sudah menitikan air mata.

"Aniya" Gumamnya seraya menatap tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Namja tampan yang kini sudah diketahui bernama Kim Jongin itu sedang berdiri bersandar pada sebuah tembok berwarna putih. Tangannya dia lipat didadanya, dengan bibir yang dia gigit. Mobil ambulance yang tadi membawanya kini sudah sampai dirumah sakit. Dan saat ini dia sedang menunggu saat dokter membawa tubuhnya kedalam sebuah ruangan. Dia tak ingin melihat tubuhnya nya yang terbaring kaku didalam, jadi dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu dan memilih untuk menunggunya diluar ruangan.

"Jongiiiiiinn.."

Jongin mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya dengan begitu pilu, dia pun mencari arah sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Dan dapat dia lihat dua orang tua yang berlari kecil menelusuri jalan lorong ini.

"Eomma, appa.." Ujar Jongin ketika mengetahui kalau mereka adalah orang tuanya.

"Dimana Jongin?" Tanya Mrs. Kim pada suaminya.

"Sabar sayang, kita tunggu diluar saja." Mr. Kim mencoba menenangkan istrinya yang berusaha memasuki ruangan itu.

"Ya tuhaann hikksss... Anak kita hikkss Jongiiinn.." Mrs. Kim menangis dipelukan suaminya.

"Eomma.." Jongin merasa miris melihat ibunya menangis histeris seperti ini. Ini baru pertama kalinya dia melihat ibunya seperti ini.

"Sudah sayang, kau harus kuat.." Ucap Mr. Kim menenangkan istrinya.

"Jongiiin yang malaaang hikkss hiksss.." tubuh Mrs. Kim hampir saja terjatuh kalau saja Mr. Kim tak menangkapnya. Mr. Kim pun lalu membawa tubuh lemas istrinya untuk duduk dibangku yang ada diluar ruangan itu.

Jongin ikut duduk disebelah orang tuanya. "Eomma, ini aku, appa.." Jongin berusaha merebut perhatian kedua orang tuanya.

"Hikss.." Pertahanan Jongin pun akhirnya luntur, dia menangis didepan orang tuanya saat mereka tak menyadari kehadirannya. Jongin kini baru menyadarinya, jika diacuhkan ternyata seperti ini, inilah yang orang tuanya rasakan dulu yang selalu dia acuhkan.

"Jongiinn hikss, anak ku hikss hikksss.."

Pintu ruangan itu pun akhirnya terbuka dan langsung menampakkan seorang laki-laki berbaju putih yang keluar dari dalamnya.

Mr. Kim dan Mrs. Kim pun langsung mendekati lelaki yang berstatus sebagai dokter itu.

"Bagaimana dokter?" Tanya Mrs. Kim.

"Apakah kailan keluarga korban?" Tanya sang dokter.

"Ne, kami adalah orang tuanya, apa yang terjadi dengan anak kami, dok?" Tanya Mr. Kim.

"Anak anda mengalami benturan yang sangat kuat, mengakibatkan geger otak yang cukup parah, itulah yang membuat anak anda tidak bisa bertahan." Ucapnya.

"Jongin hikkss hikkss.." Mrs. Kim kembali menangis.

"Anak anda sudah meninggal dunia." Lanjutnya.

"Hiksss.." Mr. Kim pun kini ikut menangis seraya memeluk istrinya.

"Aniya eomma appa, ini aku. Aku masih disini.. Eomma appa?" Jongin masih mencoba merebut perhatian mereka, namun sayang tak seorangpun menyadari kehadirannya.

"EOMMAAAAA! APPAA! INI AKUUU!" Jongin pun kesal karna mereka tak merasakan kehadirannya. "Hikss eomma appa hikkss hikksss.."

"Bolehkan kami melihat anak kami dok?" Tanya Mr. Kim.

"Silahkan.." Ujar dokter yang setelahnya segera pergi meninggalkan Mr. Kim da Mrs. Kim.

Mereka pun lantas segera masuk kedalam ruangan itu, ingin melihat anak tunggal mereka yang kini sudah tak ada.

"Jongin.." Mrs. Kim mendekati tubuh yang sudah ditutupi oleh selimut putih sepenuhnya, diikuti oleh Mr. Kim dibelakangnya.

"Nak? Ini eomma dan appa.." Ucap Mrs. Kim seraya membuka kain yang menutupi wajah anak kesayangannya itu.

"Hikss.." Mereka menatap wajah tampan anak mereka yang entah mengapa kini terlihat lebih tampan dari biasanya.

Wajahnya kini terlihat sangat pucat, bibirnya yang bisa berwarna peach kini berubah menjadi warna putih hampir keunguan. Mrs. Kim menyentuh wajah anaknya, bahkan kulitnya terasa berbeda, biasanya kulit berwarna tan itu terasa halus namun kini kulit itu dingin saat tangan hangatnya menyentuh kulut anaknya.

"Kau terlihat tenang nak.." Ucap Mrs. Kim dengan mata yang masih terus melahirkan aliran air mata yang kini sudah membasahi wajah cantiknya.

Jongin menatap ibunya, "Maafkan aku eomma.." Ucapnya, entah untuk apa.

Mr. Kim ikut menyentuh wajah anaknya, "Kami menyayangimu Jongin." Ujarnya ditemani dengan air mata yang ikut keluar dari matanya.

"Appa.." Jongin kini menatap ayahnya, Selama ini Jongin tak menyadari kalau ayahnya begitu sangat menyayanginya. Karena selama ini yang dia tahu hanya ayahnya yang selalu marah-marah dan membentaknya, tapi saat ini dia sadar bahwa ayahnya menyayanginya. "Mianhae appa.."

Mr. Kim memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan sangat erat. "Maaf kan appa kalau selama ini appa selalu memarahimu dan membentakmu. Maaf Jongin hikss hikksss.."

"Hiksss.."

"Mianhae sayang.." Mr. Kim melepaskan pelukannya, dan berganti memeluk istrinya.

Jongin menangis histeris melihat orang tuanya yang sangat terpukul setelah mengetahui kalau dirinya sudah tiada. Sungguh dia menyesal sekarang. Ternyata orang tuanya sangat menyayanginya, dia menyesal karena selama ini dia selalu meyakiti orang tuanya, dia menyesal, sungguh. Tapi sayang, semuanya sudah terlambat.

Dan dia menyadari itu. Dia hanya mampu menangis menyesali semua perbuatannya dulu, perbuatan yang selalu menyakiti hati orang tuanya.

"Mianhae, jeongmal.." Jongin jatuh terduduk disamping ranjang tubuhnya, memeluk lututnya yang dia tekuk.

"Mianhae eomma, appa hiksss hhiiksss.." Ujarnya yang sudah jelas tak akan didengar oleh siapapun.

"Jeongmal mianhae hikksss hhikksss.."

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan disebuah taman kota yang dekat dengan rumahnya, duduk disalah satu ayunan yang terbuat dari roda bekas. Hari ini adalah hari pemakamannya, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dia melihat tubuhnya yang berada didalam sebuah peti kayu masuk kedalam liang kubur yang sudah dipersiapkan untuknya. Entah mengapa ada rasa sakit dihatinya saat peti itu sedikit demi sedikit sudah tertutup oleh tanah merah. Terlalu sakitnya dia memilih untuk meninggalkan pemakaman itu meskipun acaranya belum selesai.

Jongin membuang nafas beratnya, sambil memejamkan kedua mata hitamnya. Dia tak menyangka bahwa hidupnya selesai sekarang disaat usianya masih 17 tahun yang seharusnya masih harus menikmati indahnya masa muda, sedangkan dirinya malah sudah menjadi arwah gentayangan. Hahh!

"Menyesal tak ada gunanya.."

Sebuah suara jelas-jelas memasuki gendang telinganya. Jongin pun lalu membuka matanya, mencari asal sumber suara itu. Setelahnya dia melihat seorang yeoja berparas sangat cantik sedang berdiri sambil bersandar pada tiang ayunan disebrangnya.

"Kau benar, tak ada gunanya menyesal sekarang."

Jongin menundukkan wajahnya, kembali membuang nafasnya yang berat. Namun didetik berikutnya dia baru menyadari sesuatu, ada yang ganjil. Dengan segera Jongin kembali menatap yeoja cantik yang masih berdiri disana sambil tersenyum 'bodoh' kearahnya. Jongin pun segera bangun dari duduknya.

"B-bagaimana kau bi-bisa melihatku?" Tanya Jongin bingung.

Jelas saja dia bingung, karena semua orang yang dia temuai dari kemarin sama sekali tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya bahkan mendengar suaranya, sedangkah yeoja cantik ini bisa melihatnya malahan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Tentu saja bisa?" ucapnya.

"Ba-ba-bagaimana b-bisa? K-kau?"

"Karena kita sama." Ujarnya.

Jongin makin bingung dengan yeoja ini, apa maksudnya sama? Dia dan yeoja ini? Apa jangan-jangan yeoja didepannya ini juga_

"Iya, kau benar! Aku juga arwah." Ucapnya.

"J-jinja?" Tanya Jongin tak percaya.

"Lebih tepatnya, aku adalah penjagamu." Ujarnya.

"Mwo? Maksudnya?" Jongin benar-benar bingung dengan yeoja cantik ini, apa maksud dari ucapannya. Apanya yang harus dijaga?

"Nama ku adalah Luhan, aku adalah malaikat yang bertugas untuk menjagamu." Ujarnya.

"Luhan?"

"Yupp! Aku ditugaskan untuk menjagamu selama kau menjadi arwah." Ujar yeoja yang bernama Luhan itu.

Jongin merasa sepertinya yeoja ini tengah mempermainkannya. Dia tidak percaya bahwa ada malaikat untuk menjaganya. Tapi kalau yeoja ini hanya manusia biasa mana mungkin dia bisa melihatnya bahkan berbicara dengannya. Entahlah, Jongin jadi bingung sendiri..

"Ck! Aku sudah mati jadi tak perlu lagi harus dijaga." Ujar Jongin seraya pergi meninggalkan yeoja itu.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena ada malaikat yang menjagamu."Ucap Luhan yang mengekor dibelakang Jongin.

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya begitupun dengan Luhan. Dia lalu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Luhan. "Kalau kau ingin menjaga ku kenapa tidak dari dulu saja saat aku masih hidup? Kalau sekarang aku tidak butuh penjaga, seharusnya kau datang sebelum aku mati." Ucap Jongin.

"Kau mati juga karena ulahmu sendiri kan? Kenapa aku yang disalahkan?" Luhan mencoba membela diri.

"Tapi kalau seandainya kau menjagaku sebelum kejadian itu pasti sekarang aku masih hidup kan?" Jongin kesal dengan yeoja ini.

"Kalau kau tidak mengikuti adu motor itu kau tidak akan mati kan?" Luhan tak ingin kalah dengan Jongin.

"YAKK! TERSERAH KAU SAJALAH!" Jongin yang kesal dengan Luhan akhirnya memilih untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalannannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Jongin kaget setengah mati –emang udah mati- saat tiba-tiba saja Luhan ada didepannya. Padahal tadi yeoja itu ada dibelakangnya. Ahh! Dia lupa kalau Luhan adalah malaikat jadi dia bisa muncul dimana saja.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Jongin ketus.

"Tentu saja jadi urusanku, aku kan penjagamu sekarang." Ujar Luhan.

"Aku tak butuh penjaga." Ucap Jongin gemas.

"Tapi aku ditugaskan untuk menjadi malaikatmu." Jawab Luhan.

"Itukan urusanmu, bilang saja pada yang menyuruhmu kalau kau tidak mau." Jongin melanjutkan langkahnya, diekori oleh Luhan.

"Mana bisa begitu, setiap malaikat punya tugasnya masing-masing. Dan aku dapat tugas untuk menjagamu." Jawab Luhan.

"AKU. TIDAK. BUTUH. PENJAGA!" Ujar Jongin yang menggunakan penekanan disetiap kata-katanya.

"Tapi aku mau..."

"YAKKK! Berhenti mengikutiku!" Jongin benar-benar kesal dengan Luhan yang selalu mengikuti langkahnya. Dia tidak suka!

"Makanya kau berhenti dulu.." Luhan menarik tangan Jongin untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aishhh!" Jongin pun dengan terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Waeyo, eoh?!"

"Kenapa kau tak ingin aku menjagamu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Karna itu tidak perlu." Jawab Jongin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan.

"Eummm.." Jongin berdiam sebentar, sebelum_ "Apa benar kau adalah malaikat?" Tanya Jongin.

"Tentu saja aku adalah malaikat. Memangnya kau pernah melihat yeoja yang cantiknya lebih dariku?" Tanya Luhan, terlalu percaya diri. "Memangnya kenapa?" 

"Terserahmu sajalah! Kalau kau memang benar seorang malaikat berarti kau bisa menghidupkanku kembali?" Tanya Jongin.

"Ne?" Luhan menatap Jongin, lalu menepuk keningnya. "Aku ini malaikat, bukan Tuhan." Ujarnya.

"Yah sama saja.." Ucap Jongin.

"Ini yang terjadi kalau kau tidak pernah kegereja untuk berdoa." Ejek Luhan. "Hidup dan mati itu adalah kehendak Tuhan, bukan malaikat. Seharusnya saat kau masih hidup dulu harus sering kegereja, jadi kau tahu kehendak Tuhan, jangan hanya bermain yang kau tahu."

"Tsk!" Jongin melanjutkan langkahnya, malas mendengarkan ocehan Luhan. 'Wajahnya memang cantik tapi sayang mulutnya tak secantik itu' bathin Jongin..

.

.

.

Jongin terdiam membatu menatap seorang yeoja cantik meskipun diusia yang sudah tak lagi muda. Yeoja cantik yang telah melahirkannya. Yeoja cantik itu tengah berbaring disebuah ranjang yang sangat Jongin tahu kalau itu adalah ranjangnya, melihat ibunya tengah menangis sambil memeluk baju kesayangnnya membuatnya tertegun.

"Eomma.."

Jongin kembali menitikkan air matanya, melihat orang yang dia sayangi harus menangis pilu seperti ini. Dia berjalan mendekati ibunya yang terbaring sambil menangis pelan. "Eomma..".

Dia ikut bergabung dengan ibunya diatas ranjang, menghadap ibunya yang kini bisa dia lihat wajah cantiknya sepenuhnya. Jongin tersenyum, dia baru memperhatikah wajah ibunya dari jarak dekat seperti ini, dan dia baru menyadari bahwa wajah cantik itu terlihat sangat lelah, dengan keriput yang sudah mulai timbul dibagian matanya. Jongin menyentuh wajah ibunya, namun tangannya lolos begitu saja. Seolah-olah dia sedang menggapai angin. Dia menangis karena tak bisa menyentuh ibunya, sedih, tentu saja. Dia hanya mampu memandangi wajah itu dengan seksama, senyum manis terukir dibibirnya. Jongin yakin kalau ibunya pasti bisa merasakan kehadirannya, dia sangat yakin. Karena kini ibunya tengah memejamkan matanya seraya tersenyum seolah membalas senyumannya.

"Istirahatlah eomma, Jongin sangat menyayangi eomma.." Ucap Jongin.

Jongin mencoba mengecup kening ibunya meskipun yang dia kecup hanyalah angin kosong. Dia kembali menatap ibunya yang kini sudah bergabung dengan alam mimpinya, dia berharap dapat bertemu dengan ibunya meskipun hanya didalam mimpi.

"Manisnyaaa.."

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara mengganggu acaranya. Jongin sudah hafal dengan suara ini, suara cempreng yang sangat mengganggunya seharian ini.

Jongin langsung bangun dari tidurannya dan menatap kesal kearah Luhan yang sedang berdiri ditepi ranjang sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Jongin seraya mendekati Luhan.

"Tentu saja untuk menjagamu." Jawab Luhan.

"Sudah ku bilang berkali kali kalau aku tak butuh penjagaan, apa kau mengerti, hahh!?" Jongin mengecilkan suaranya takut akan mengganggu ibunya yang masih tertidur pulas diranjangnya.

"Sudah berkali-kali juga aku bilang kalau itu memang tugasku."

"Sssttt! Kecilkan suaramu Lu, kau bisa membangunkan eomma." Jongin menutup mulut Luhan yang cerewet itu.

Luhan melepaskan tangan Jongin dari mulutnya, "Ini tak ada kaitannya Jong, dia tak akan pernah bisa dengar suara kita. Kau lupa kalau kau itu arwah.." Ucap Luhan.

"Ahh iya, aku lupa kalau aku sekarang adalah arwah.." Luhan menepuk kenaningnya mendengar jawaban bodoh dari Jongin.

Lalu jongin memilih untuk berjalan kearah balkon kamarnya. Memandang langit yang kini sudah berubah menjadi hitam, memandang bintang dan bulan yang terlihat akrab dilangit gelap itu. Jongin menatap jauh kearah sana, entah kemana. Dia tersenyum miris.

"Jong, apa kau menyesal?" Tanya Luhan dengan suara yang berubah menjadi lembut.

"Eumm! Entahlah Lu.." Jawab Jongin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?" Tanya Luhan.

"Hahhh.. Aku hanya merasa bodoh! Kenapa dulu aku bisa menjadi pria yang sangat bodoh." Jawab Jongin.

"Penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan Jong.." Luhan berdiri disebelah Jongin ikut memandang langit gelap itu.

"Yahh, aku tahu. Mungkin menyesal sekarang pun tak ada artinya! Semua sudah terlambat.."Jongin menundukkan kepalanya.

Luhan menatap Jongin, entah mengapa hatinya luluh dengan namja tampan yang ada disebelahnya ini. Luhan tersenyum pada Jongin yang tengah memejamkan matanya.

"Jong, bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Wae?"

"Jika kau diberikan kesempatan sekali lagi untuk hidup oleh Tuhan, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Luhan.

Jongin membuka matanya dan beralih menatap yeoja cantik ini, "Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jongin tak mengerti.

"Dengarkan baik-baik Jong, Seandainya Tuhan memberikan kesempatan kedua untuk hidup, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"A-apa kau su-sungguhan Lu?"

"Makanya kau jawab dulu pertanyaanku, agar aku yakin." Jawab Luhan.

"Eumm.. Mungkin yang pertama aku lakukan adalah meminta maaf kepada ibu dan ayah. Aku akan memperbaiki sikapku terhadap mereka berdua, aku menyesal dulu telah menyakiti hati orang tuaku." Jawab Jongin sambil kembali menatap ibunya yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Jong, aku bisa membuatmu kembali kedunia nyata." Ujar Luhan.

"Benarkah Lu?" Jongin menatap tak percaya pada Luhan.

"Iya Jongin, berkat izin Tuhan."

"Aku mau Lu, aku mau hidup kembali."

"Kau yakin Jong?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tentu saja aku yakin Lu, akan akan merubah semuanya."

"Kau janji..?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ne, aku janji Lu."

Luhan menatap Jongin yang sedang mengembangkan senyumannya, dapat Luhan lihat ketulusan dari mata Jongin yang berbinar diterpa cahaya bulan malam ini, dia pun ikut tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu ayo ikut aku.." Luhan menarik tangan Jongin, dan_

'_Wushhh'_

Mereka hilang terbawa angin malam yang berhembus kencang.

.

.

.

"APA?! KAU YANG BENAR SAJA LU?!"

"Memangnya kenapa Jong?"

.

.

.

.

T to the B to the C

.

.

.

Okee!

Akhirnya nihh FF bisa kembali lagi..

Hehehe. Maaf yah baru bisa lanjut setelah 1 tahun lamanya.. hehehe..

Dan sekarang sekalinya lanjut ehh malah makin gak jelas dahh ini FF.. :D

Ini FF HunKai kok, tapi si albino nya belum keluar di Chap ini cz masih disimpen sama si Luhan.. hehee..

Oke dehh kalo gitu, buat yang masih inget FF ini, ini udah gue lanjutin Chap duanya.. sorry yahh udah buat nunggu lama –siapa juga yang nungguin-

Review please! 

#salam bibir Kai :*


	3. Chapter 3

_**My Body**_

Cast :

Kim Jongin 'EXO'

Oh Sehun 'EXO'

Other

Genre : Romance, Mystery, Fantasi

Rated : T

Happy reading guyss...

.

.

.

Dan kini disinilah mereka berada, didepan sebuah rumah yang terlihat tak terurus sama sekali, halaman rumah yang kotor karena debu dan sampah yang tak pernah dibersihkan, ditambah dengan bangunan rumah ini yang mungkin bisa disebut tua. Seorang namja tampan yang berdiri didepan rumah itu menatap bingung pada yeoja cantik yang ada disebelahnya.

"Kenapa kita disini Lu?" Tanya Jongin.

"Tadi kau bilang kau mau kembali kedunia nyata." Jawab Luhan.

"Iya aku tahu, tapi maksudku kenapa kita ada disini?" Tanya Jongin yang kali ini benar-benar tak mengerti dengan yeoja berparas cantik ini, karena sejak tadi yeoja ini tak memberikan penjelasan apapun.

"Kau akan tahu kalau kau masuk kedalam Jong." Ujar Luhan.

Luhan menarik tangan Jongin untuk memasuki rumah itu, menembus pintu kayu berwarna cokelat. Dan didetik berikutnya mereka sudah berada didalam rumah itu. Jongin memandang kesekeliling rumah ini. Lalu tiba-tiba saja matanya menatap sebuah tubuh yang terbaring diatas lantai kayu rumah ini.

"Astaga Lu.." Jongin berlari menghampiri tubuh itu, yang ternyata adalah seorang yeoja.

Jongin mencoba memeriksa yeoja yang terbaring, namun setiap tangannya ingin menyentuh tubuh itu tangannya malah lolos menyentuh angin. Jadi Jongin tidak tahu yeoja itu masih hidup atau sudah mati.

"Lu, kenapa dengan yeoja ini?" Tanya Jongin bingung pada Luhan yang hanya berdiri didepannya tanpa ada niatan menolongnya.

"Dia sudah meninggal Jong." Ucap Luhan.

"Mwoya?" Jongin terkejut bukan main, yeoja ini sudah meninggal. "Lu, cepat panggil ambulance Lu, atau panggil tetangga untuk mengurusi jasadnya!." Ujar Jongin panik.

Luhan hanya menggeleng sambil menepuk keningnya. "Tenanglah Jongin."

"Bagaimana bisa tenang Lu, kau harusnya memanggil tetangga." Jongin benar-benar kesal dengan yeoja ini. sekarang Jongin malah tidak yakin kalau Luhan adalah seorang malaikat, apa malaikat tak punya hati?

"Aku ini malaikat Jong, mana bisa aku berteriak memanggil tetangga?" Ucap Luhan.

'Ahh! Benar juga'. Bathin Jongin. "Kalau begitu lakukanlah sesuatu Lu." Ucap Jongin.

"Tak perlu Jongin.."

"Waeyo?" Tanya Jongin bingung.

"Bukankah kau bilang ingin kembali ke dunia nyata, eoh?" Tanya Luhan.

"Iya, lalu?"

"Yeoja ini yang akan membawa mu kembali Jong." Jawab Luhan.

"Maksudmu apa Lu, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti." Jongin bingung dengan pikiran malaikat didepannya ini.

"Masuklah kedalam tubuh yeoja ini, dan setelah itu kau akan kembali keduniamu." Jawab Luhan.

Jongin diam sesat, sampai akhirnya_

"APA?! KAU YANG BENAR SAJA LU?!" Jongin terkejut dengan jawaban dari malaikat penjaganya ini. Kalau dia masuk kedalam tubuh yeoja ini artinya, dia kembali hidup sebagai perempuan? Begitukah?

"Memangnya kenapa Jong?" Tanya Luhan.

Jongin berdesis, "Apa maksudmu aku harus menjadi yeoja?" Tanya Jongin.

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi.."

"Kenapa kau tidak mencari tubuh namja yang memiliki wajah tampan, eoh?"

"Tsk! Kau pikir mencari tubuh untuk dirasuki arwah itu seperti mencari baju, eoh? Itu sangat sulit, kau tahu?" Jawab Luhan.

"Tapi tidak harus yeoja juga kan?"

"Dan sayangnya yang kutemukan adalah seorang yeoja, Jongin. Lagipula yeoja ini juga memiliki tubuh yang bagus kok."

"Aishh! Bukan itu yang aku maksud Lu." Jongin mengusap rambutnya kasar.

"Sudahlah Jongin, yang pentingkan kau bisa kembali ke dunia nyatamu, dan bertemu dengan kedua orang tuamu." Ucap Luhan.

"Tapi kalau aku bertemu mereka dengan tubuh seorang yeoja juga percuma saja Lu, mereka juga tak akan percaya kalau aku adalah Kim Jongin."

"Terserahmu lah Jong, itu pilihanmu." Luhan menggidikkan bahunya.

Jongin berpikir keras saat ini, dia sendiri juga bingung untuk melakukan ini apa tidak. Jujur saja ini sedikit gila, dan Jongin sendiri tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan malaikat ini kenapa memiliki ide aneh seperti ini. Oke, ini memang keingannya untuk kembali kedunianya tapi tidak menjadi yeoja juga kan? Bukankah dia bisa masuk kedalam tubuh namja tampan yang bisa digilai oleh setiap yeoja yang melihatnya? Kalau itu sih Jongin tidak akan menolaknya dan langsung menerimanya kalau bisa. Sedangkan ini? Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana? Terima atau tidak?

"Jangan terlalu lama berpikir Jong, yeoja ini butuh kepastian. Kalau terlalu lama nanti tubuhnya keburu bau busuk. Dan mungkin setelah ini kau tidak akan bisa kembali keduniamu selamanya dan kau hanya akan menjadi arwah penasaran Jong." Ucap Luhan mengingatkan Jongin.

Jongin menatap Luhan tak percaya, lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Setelahnya dia beralih menatap tubuh yeoja tak bernyawa ini. 'Mungkin ini adalah jalannya, mau bagaimana lagi.'

"Baiklah aku mau." Ujar Jongin.

"Baguslah." Luhan tersenyum senang menatap Jongin.

"Bagaimana aku melakukannya?" Tanya Jongin.

"Kau hanya cukup memejamkan matamu dan berbaring diatas tubuh yeoja ini." Jawab Luhan.

Jongin pun berjalan menuju tubuh yeoja yang terbaring diatas lantai kayu ini, lalu dia duduk tepat dihadapan jasad yeoja ini. Sebelumnya Jongin menghembuskan nafas beratnya sebelum dia memejamkan matanya. Dan setelahnya Jongin menutup matanya dan dengan perlahan dia berbaring diatas tubuh sang yeoja. Dia dapat merasakan kalau ada sesuatu yang menarik tubuhnya saat dia mencoba berbaring diatasnya.

.

Kini mata itu terbuka, mengedipkan matanya untuk membiasakan cahaya lampu yang mencoba masuk keretina matanya. Setelah beberapa detik kemudian mata indah itu mulai terbuka sepenuhnya. Dia menelusuri setiap tempat yang bisa dia lihat didalam ruagan ini. Kini dia dapat melihat sekelilingnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Whoaaa! Neomu yeoppo.." Pekik seseorang yang ada dihadapannya.

Jongin, dia kaget saat malaikat penjaganya memekik begitu sangat keras. Dia baru menyadari sesuatu, yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya saat ini. Jongin pun lalu memeriksa tubuhnya, tangan, kaki, dan lalu dia menyentuh bagian dadanya, meremasnya pelan. Setelahnya dia membelalakan matanya. Dia punya payudara? WTH!

Jongin lalu segera berlari kearah cermin yang menyantel didinding, ingin memastikan keadaannya sekarang.

"MWO?!" Jongin kaget bukan main.

"Kau sangat cantik Jong, jinja.." Ujar Luhan yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Lu, i-ini?"

"Iya Jong, meskipun itu tubuh yeoja lain tapi wajahnya adalah wajahmu Jongin. Itu artinya tubuh itu menerima kehadiranmu." Ujar Luhan menjawab kebingungan Jongin.

Yahh, memang Jongin sendiri kaget saat dia melihat wajahnya dicermin. Karena wajah itu sama persis dengan wajahnya hanya saja ini adalah versi perempuannya. Jongin tak menyangka bahnya ini benar-benar bisa terjadi. Kalau seperti ini orang tuanya pasti percaya kalau dia adalah Jongin, hanya tinggal dipoles sedikit saja agar bisa terlihat seperti Jongin versi namja.

"Tapi ingat Jongin, kau tidak boleh membocorkan rahasiamu." Ucap Luhan.

Jongin pun langsing menatap Luhan disebelahnya, menatap Luhan bingung, "Waeyo?" tanyanya.

"Karena ini adalah rahasia tuhan Jongin. Tak boleh ada siapapun yang tahu selain kita, apalagi manusia." Ujar Luhan memberika penjelasan.

"Kalau begitu caranya bagaimana orang tuaku bisa tahu kalau aku adalah anak mereka, Lu?"

"Pikirkan caramu sendiri Jongin.."

Jongin kembali mengacak rambutnya kasar, dia sendiri malah jadi bingung harus melakukan apa. Kalau begini caranya yah percuma saja dia kembali kedunia nyata kalau dia tak boleh memberitahu orang tuanya.

"Bukankah yang utama adalah kau ingin meminta maaf kepada mereka dan membuat orang tua mu bahagia, eoh?" Tanya Luhan.

"Memang iya, tapi bagaimana caranya Lu?" Jongin menatap frustasi pada Luhan.

"Mollayo, kau pikir sendiri saja."

Luhan meninggalkan Jongin yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Membiarkan Jongin beradaptasi dengan tubuh barunya itu.

Jongin mendudukkun dirinya pada ranjang milik yeoja ini yang sepertinya sekarang menjadi miliknya. Dia masih tak percaya kalau sekarang dia adalah seorang yeoja. Jongin kembali memandangi tubuh nya yang baru. Menyentuh rambut panjang berwarna cokelat tua yang terasa sangat halus. Beralih ketangannya, yang terasa kurus, dia menyesal karena otot lengannya dulu telah lenyap, padahal dia membuat otot itu dengan susah payah karena harus ke Gym tiap minggu, dan sekarang yang dia miliki adalah lengan yang rata. Lalu kembali ke bagian depan yang terlihat menyembul. Jongin menyentuh payudaranya. 'Ini kah yang semua yeoja punya?' tanya nya pada bathinnya sendiri. Ternyata begini yahh menjadi seorang yeoja? Dan Jongin baru merasakannya.

"Ahhh, aku lapar." Jongin mengelus perutnya.

Baru sekarang Jongin merasakan lapar, padahal sejak kematiannya dia tak pernah merasakan kelaparan sama sekali. Tapi sekarang dia malah merasa perutnya benar-benar kosong. Apa arwah itu tidak pernah kelaparan? Itulah yang ada dibenaknya sekarang. Dan setelahnya dia bangkit dari duduknya dan mencoba menelisuri seluruh rumah ini, yahh siapa tahu saja dia menemukan makanan yang bisa mengisi perut kosongnya.

"Apa dia tak punya stok makanan?" Ucap Jongin yang sedang mengacak-acak lemari didekat kamar mandi.

Dia lapar, sangat..

Tapi sepertinya yeoja kurus ini tak punya stok makanan sama sekali, karena Jongin tak menemukan makanan atau cemilian disini. 'Pantas saja badannya kurus' Bathinnya. Rumah ini terlalu banyak barang yang menurut Jongin sangat tidak penting.

"Sepertinya aku harus merapihkan rumah ini.." Ujarnya. "Tapi aku harus makan dulu sebelum melakukannya.."

Jongin mencoba merogoh kantung celana jeans panjang yang terlihat lusuh yang saat ini sedang dia kenakan. Dia berharap menemukan lembaran uang untuk nya membeli makanan. Tapi sayangnya dia tak menemukan apapun.

"Aishh! Bagaimana aku bisa makan kalau begini?" Ucap Jongin bingung.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya keseluruh arah, seolah mencari seseorang. " Lu, kau dimana?" Jongin mencari malaikat penjaganya.

Dia berharap malaikat penjaganya bisa membawakan sedikit makanan untuknya. Yahh, siapa tahu saja.. Berkali-kali Jongin memanggil Luhan namun malaikat cantik itu tak juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

"Kalau dibutuhkan tak pernah datang, tapi selalu muncul disaat tak dibutuhkan.. Dasar malaikat tak bertanggung jawab, katanya malaikat penjaga.. Aishh!" Gerutu Jongin.

Dan akhirnya Jongin meraih jaket merah yang menggelantung di pintu lemari baju, dan memakainya. Sepertinya dia sendiri yang harus mencari makan, entah dengan apa. Jongin melangkahkan kakinya keluar pintu. Mengeratkan jaket hangat nya saat angin malam mulai menyapa dirinya. Mungkin Jongin akan bekerja untuk mendapatkan uang untuk membeli makanan.

.

.

.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah cafe yang ada dipinggir jalan dikota seoul. Dia langsung mengarahkan kakinya kedalam cafe itu disaat tanpa sengaja dia melihat papan pengumuman yang bertu;iskan 'Sedang dicari karyawan', Jongin pun langsung memasuki cafe ini.

'_Kliiingg~~'_

Suara lonceng yang ditaruh diatas pintu berbunyi saat pintu itu terbuka. Jongin melangkahkan kakinya lebih dalam ke cafe ber cat cokelat ini.

"Selamat datang ke Cafe kami.." Sapa seseorang dengan pakaian pelayan saat melihatnya, seorang yeoja cantik.

"N-ne.." Jawab Jongin.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu agashi?" Ujar yeoja cantik itu.

"E-eumm.. A-ak-aku.." Entah bagaimana Jongin merasa bingung harus bilang apa. Jujur saja dia malu..

Yeoja cantik yang ada didepannya juga memandangnya bingung, "Waeyo?"

Jongin menunjuk papan yang diletakkan didepan pintu, sebagai jawaban karena entah bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba saja dia merasa malu. Malu karena yeoja ini memanggilnya agashi. Apa yang dia harus lakukan?

"Ahh! Kau ingin melamar pekerjaan?" Ucap yeoja cantik ini.

Jongin mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Lalu menundukkan kepalanya, dia bahakan selama ini tak pernah bekerja. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia sangat lapar saat ini, dan dia akan melakukan apapun asalkan dia mendapatkan makanan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo ikut aku.." Yeoja ini menarik tangan Jongin, entah membawanya kemana. Yang jelas yeoja ini membawanya menaiki tangga kayu yang mengarah ke lantai dua. Setelahnya yeoja cantik ini berhenti didepan pintu kayu berwarna hitam, mengetuknya.

"Siapa?" Terdengar sahutan dari dalam ruangan sana.

"Ini aku Hun-ah, Kyungsoo." Ujar yeoja cantik yang sejakn tadi menggenggam tangannya.

Jongin membulatkan mulutnya 'O' saat tahu bahwa yeoja cantik ini bernama Kyungsoo.

"Masuklah, tidak dikunci.." Ucap suara yang sepertinya adalah seorang namja.

Kyungsoo lalu melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Jongin dan memutar knop pintu yang setelahnya pintu itu pun terbuka. Kyungsoo melebarkan pintu kayu itu sehingga membuat seluruh isi dari ruangan itu dapat ia lihat dengan jelas. Jongin mengedarkan matanya menelusuri ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar namun tidak dapat dikatakan kecil juga. Setelahnya Jongin bisa melihat seseorang yang tengah duduk di kursi dibalik meja. Seorang namja yang memakai cardigan merah dan berambut dark brown.

"Ada yang mencarimu Hun.." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Nugu..?" Tanya namja itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lembaran-lembaran kertas yang sedang dipegangnya.

Kyungsoo lalu mendorong tubuh Jongin dari belakang untuk memasuki ruangan itu. Dia menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara seperti mengucapkan 'Tak apa'.

"Dia adalah yeoja yang ingin melamar pekerjaan Hun.." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Namja ini akhirnya mengalihkan matanya dan menatap Jongin yang masih berdiri didepan pintu. Jongin jadi lebih jelas melihat namja ini. Namja yang sedang duduk itu memiliki kulit yang putih, bibir pink soft yang tipis dan mata yang tajam. Jongin menjadi takut sendiri dengan namja didepannya ini. Tampangnya dingin. Bagaimana kalau namja ini galak dan selalu memarahinya kalau dia melakukan kesalahan setiap bekerja, seperti di film-film yang selalu ditonton ibu nya setiap sore. Jongin jadi menyesal.

"Duduklah.." Ujarnya.

Kyungsoo semakin mendorong tubuh Jongin memasuki ruangan ini, "Ayo duduklah.." Ucapnya. Sedangkan Jongin sendiri berusaha menahan dirinya, dia takut. Namun Kyungsoo tetap mendorong tubuhnya hingga kini di tepat berada didepan meja. "Gwaenchana.." Bisik Kyungsoo. Jongin menelan salivanya sendiri sebelum akhirnya dia duduk dikursi berwarna kuning itu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi dulu, dibawah sepertinya sedang ramai." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, seakan-akan memberikan kode kepada yeoja cantik ini untuk jangan pergi, namun sayangnya yeoja ini sepertinya tidak mengerti. Dia malah membalasnya dengan senyuman sebelum akhirnya yeoja itu hilang dibalik pintu yang kembali tertutup.

Kini tinggallah mereka berdua, diruangan ber-AC ini.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya namja didepannya, seraya kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada kertas itu lagi.

"Namaku Jo_" Jongin menghentikan ucapannya saat dia mulai mengingat apa yang Luhan katakan waktu itu. Bahwa tidak boleh ada yang tahu kalau dia adalah Jongin.

"Nugu?" Namja ini menatap Jongin bingung..

"Na-nama k-ku..." Jongin bingung sendiri harus menjawab apa.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Jongin mengingat sesuatu, nama seorang yeoja yang sempat dia sukai waktu di Junior High School dulu. Mungkin itu cocok untuk namanya..

"Aku tanya siapa namamu?" Ujar namja ini lagi.

"Namaku Kai.." Jawab Jongin. 'Kaila, maaf aku meminjam namamu' Bathin Jongin.

"Kai?"

"Eumm.. Kim Kai.." Jawab Jongin.

"Boleh aku lihat surat lamaranmu.?" Ujar namja ini.

Jongin menggigit bibirnya, bingung. Bagaimana ini, dia mana punya surat lamaran itu.

Namja didepannya semakin menatapnya aneh, entah. "Kalau kau mau melamar pekerjaan seharusnya kau menyiapkan surat lamaran pekerjaan kan?" Ucapnya.

"A-a-aku, ti-tidak punya.." Jongin memainkan jarinya, gugup.

"Mwo? Bagaimana mungkin kau melamar kerja tapi tak punya lamaran kerja?" Namja ini memandangnya tajam.

"..." Jongin hanya menundukkan kepalanya, apa begini yahh kalau seseorang mencari pekerjaan. Mana dia tahu apa saja yang harus dilakukan untuk melamar kerja. Dia kan seharusnya masih duduk dibangku sekolah.

"Kau ditolak." Ucap namja berkulit putih ini.

"Ye?" Jongin menatap namja yang cukup tampan tapi jelas kalah tampan dari dirinya dulu. Ingat, itu dulu :p

"Aku bilang kau ditolak, aku tak ingin sembarangan menerima pekerja." Jawab namja ini, "Kau boleh pergi.." Lanjutnya.

Jongin menggigit bibirnya dan menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Sepertinya malam ini dia tidak akan bisa makan. Dan mungkin dia akan mati untuk kedua kalinya karena kelaparan. Dan Jongin pun akhirnya keluar dari ruangan ini, meninggalkan namja dingin yang membuatnya ingin muntah itu. Tubuhnya sudah lemas bahkan untuk menuruni anak tangga ini.

Jongin memegang pinggiran tangga untuk menyangga tubuhnya, kalau tidak mungkin tubuhnya akan terjatuh. Dia lapar dan butuh makanan.

"Haii, bagaimana?" Seorang yeoja cantik menghampiri Jongin. Yeoja yang tadi mengajaknya masuk, Kyungsoo.

Jongin menatap yeoja itu dan menatap yeoja-yeoja lain yang ada dibelakangnya. Ternyata pelayan disini kebanyakan adalah yeoja. "Aku ditolak.." Jawab Jongin.

"Mwoya? Kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak punya surat lamaran kerja."Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Aishh! Si albino itu.." Desis seorang yeoja lagi yang sekarang bertubuh pendek.

"Bagaimana ini eonni?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada yeoja yang berdiri dibalik meja tinggi, yang sepertinya meja kasir.

"Aishh!.." Yeoja berwajah tak kalah cantik dengan Kyungsoo melepaskan celemek yang menggelantung di lehernya. "Aku akan berbicara denganya.." yeoja itu lalu berjalan menaikki tangga sambil menarik tangan Jongin. Dan mau tak mau Jongin pun mengikuti yeoja ini.

Sang yeoja membuka pintu dan mendorongnya dengan paksa. "Yakk! Sehun!" ucapnya.

Namja yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan kertasnya pun terlonjak kaget saat mendengar pintu yang terbuka paksa.

"Wae?" tanya namja yang tadi dipanggil Sehun itu.

"Kenapa kau tak menerima yeoja ini..?"Tanya yeoja cantik ini.

"Karna dia tak punya surat lamaran noona.." Jawab Sehun.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Jinnie noona, kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak akan menerima sembarang orang untuk menjadi karyawanku." Jawab Sehun.

"Tapi kau juga tahu kan kalau kita sangat membutuhkan orang." Jawab yeoja yang dipanggil Jinnie ini.

"Jin eonni benar, seharusnya oppa terima yeoja ini." Timpal yeoja yang bertubuh pendek.

"Jiminnie, kau masih kecil, jadi diam saja." Ujar Sehun kepada Jimin si yeoja bertubuh pendek.

"Isshh.." Jimin berdecih sebal.

"Noona, aku tidak mungkin menerima orang yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya." Ujar Sehun.

"Sehun, kau jangan berbicara seperti itu." Kyungsoo mencoba memperingati Sehun.

"Memang benar kan? Memangnya noonadeul mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan cafe ini? Aku jelas tidak mau, aku membangun cafe ini dengan susah payah."

"Kau jangan berlebihan oppa.." celetuk Jimin.

"Sehun, jangan berbicara sembarangan. Kau tidak boleh seperti itu." –Jin-

"Tsk!" Sehun berdecih.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Jin.

"Aku Kai, Kim Kai." Jawab Kai.

"Kau tinggal dimana?" Kini giliran Kyungsoo yang bertanya.

"Eumm... A-aku tinggal didaerah tak jauh dari tempat ini."

"Bisa ceritakan tentang dirimu?" tanya Jin.

Jongin terdiam sebentar, mengingat sesuatu sebelum akhirnya dia menjawab, "Aku berasal dari busan, semua keluargaku berasal dari sana. Tapi beberapa minggu yang lalu rumah kami dibusan mengalami kebakaran, semua barang-barang kami hangus terbakar, bahkan kedua orang tua ku beserta adikku meninggal didalam kebakaran itu. Hanya aku yang masih hidup karena saat kejadian aku sedang berada dilaut. Maka dari itu aku hijrah ke seoul untuk merubah nasib ku karena aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi sekarang." Jongin menggigit bibirnya kembali. Untuk menahan tangisannya yang akan keluar, tenanglah ini hanya sebuah akting untuk menutupi semuanya. "Aku kemari tak membawa apapun selain hanya beberapa pakaian, dan beberapa lembar uang. Karena semua barang-barangku sudah hangus terbakar."

Jin merangkul pundak Jongin yang sedikit bergetar. Mencoba menenangkan Jongin yang masih larut dengan ceritanya. "Kau dengar sendiri kan cerita dari Kai." Ucap Jin kepada Sehun.

Sehun menatap Jongin yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oppa, kasihan Kai eonni, terima saja, ne?" Ujar Jimin.

"Hun-ah, aku yakin kalau Kai bukan orang jahat seperti yang kau takutkan. Aku sangat yakin itu." Kyungsoo mencoba meyakinkan Sehun.

Sehun membuang nafasnya yang entah kenapa terasa berat sekarang akibat ocehan semua yeoja yang ada didalam ruangannya. Dia masih berpikir untuk menerima Jongin bekerja dicafe nya, tapi benar juga kata semua noonanya kalau cafe nya saat ini sangat membutuhkan orang tambahan karena cafe nya saat ini sedang sangat ramai. Dia kasihan juga dengan pekerja yang lain, yang terlihat sangat kelelahan setelah seharian mereka bekerja. Bahkan Jimin pernah jatuh sakit karena terlalu lelah.

"Baiklah, kau mulai bekerja besok pagi.." Ucap Sehun.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

FF nya udah lanjuut ini..

Heheh..

Masih ada yang nungguin kah? Atau udah lupa? :D

Sebelumnya gue ngucapin terima kasih banyak buat readers yang udah baca ff gue di chapter sebelumnya, terima kasih banyak readers tersayang... #peluksatusatu

Oke dehh kalo gitu jangan lupa review lagi yahh ff gue ini..

Thankyu

#salam bibir Niel :*


	4. Chapter 4

_**My Body**_

Cast :

Kim Jongin 'EXO'

Oh Sehun 'EXO'

Other

Genre : Romance, Mystery, Fantasi

Rated : T

Happy reading guys...

.

.

.

.

Jongin baru saja memasuki sebuah cafe sederhana yang kini sudah resmi menjadi tempatnya bekerja. Dia melangkahkan kakinya kedalam cafe yang saat ini masih terlihat sepi, karna memang cafe belum dibuka. Hanya ada 3 orang yeoja yang sedang bebenah dibeberapa sudut cafe ini dan 1 orang namja bertubuh tinggi yang sedang mengangkat beberapa kursi yang akan dia letakkan di tempatnya. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Jongin bekerja.

Dia ikut bergabung dengan para pegawai, membantu untuk membersihkan meja-meja bulat yang sudah diatur ditempatnya. Me-lap meja berwarna hitam itu.

"Kim Kai?" suara berat berhasil memasuki pendengaran Jongin yang sangat dia tahu itu suara siapa. Tentu saja, siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Sehun, Boss nya.

"N-ne?" Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya. Melihat Sehun yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang terlihat 'menyebalkan' menurutnya.

"Kau kesini untuk bekerja kan?" Tanyanya,

"Ye?" Jongin bingung maksud dari ucapan Boss nya itu.

"Tentu saja aku kemari untuk bekerja, memangnya untuk apa lagi?" Dasar aneh.

"Bekerja dengan pakaian seperti itu?"

Seketika itu juga Jongin langsung menatap keadaannya kali ini, memandangi pakaian yang dia kenakan sekarang. "Apa yang salah?" Tanya Jongin bingung.

"Kau pikir ini warung pinggir jalan?"

Ucapan Sehun kali ini jujur saja sedikit banyak membuat Jongin merasa mood nya akan kembali terpuruk. Memang apa yang salah dengan penampilannya? Dia sudah memakai pakaian rapih kok. Yahh menurutnya ini sudah bisa dibilang baju yang lumayan rapi dibandingkan dengan pakaian lain yang dimiliki oleh yeoja ini.

"Kuharap setelah aku melihatmu lagi, kau sudah mengganti pakaianmu." Setelahnya Sehun meninggalkan Jongin yang masih berdiri ditempatnya. Memandang pria muda berkulit putih itu dengan pandangan yang memendam rasa kesal setengah mati.

"Kai.." Suara lembut yang kini menghampirinya.

Jongin pun langsung memutarkan tubuhnya menghadap suara lembut tersebut yang ternyata adalah suara dari seseorang yang perhatian padanya pertama kali, Kyungsoo.

"Ne eonni?"

"Jangan diambil hati yahh Kai, dia memang seperti itu orangnya." Ucap Kyungsoo yang sepertinya mencoba agar Jongin tidak merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Sehun.

"Iya eon, aku juga mengerti kok." Jawab Jongin yang.

"Kai, lebih baik kau ganti pakaian saja." Kini suara lain yang terdengar sangat bass.

"Tapi aku tak bawa baju lain oppa." Jawab Jongin.

"Jin noona, apa kau membawa pakaian cadangan." Tanya pria tinggi bernama Namjoon itu kepada yeoja yang baru saja keluar dari arah dapur.

"Pakaian cadangan? Eumm.. Sepertinya dilemari ada 1 pakaian milik Tao yang tertinggal dulu."

"Benarkah? Coba bawa kesini, untuk Kai." Ucap kyungsoo.

"Jiminnie, tolong ambilkan baju yang ada dilemari diatas yahh." Ujar Jin kepada yeoja pendek yang masih sibuk dengan lap yang bertengger cantik pundaknya.

"Siap eonni.." Yeoja itu pun segera melesak ke lantai dua tempat khusus para karyawan.

"Memangnya kenapa sih eon, harus ganti pakaian?" Tanya Jongin.

Dia bingung sendiri dengan Boss nya itu, apa yang dipermasalahkan ini sungguh tidak penting.

"Kau jangan heran Kai, Sehun memang sangat teliti untuk yang namanya fashion. Dia adalah orang perfectsionis yang pernah aku kenal. Jadi dia akan sedikit sensitif untuk yang berhubungan dengan pakaian, apalagi ada hubungan dengan cafe ini. Dia pasti langsung bertindak."Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kau jangan khawatir Kai, sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang baik walaupun terkaang sifatnya itu menyebalkan, sangat." Jawab Namjoon.

Dan tak lama setelah itu Jimin datang dengan membawa sebuah pakaian beserta gantungannya, "Ini eon.." Dia memberikan pakaian itu kepada Jin.

"Nah Kai, coba sekarang kau pakai ini." Lalu Jinmemberikan baju itu kepada Kai.

"Ne eon." Jongin berjalan menuju toilet yang ada disamping dapur.

Setelah beberapa menit pun berlalu, dan Jongin baru saja keluar dari dalam toilet kecil itu. Dengan penampilan yang baru tentu saja. Jongin berjalan mendekati teman-temannya yang sedang berkumpul untuk sarapan.

"Woaaa! Kai eonni cantik sekali."Jimin yang pertama kali menyadari kehadiran Jongin.

Sontak semua yang ada disana pun memutarkan kepalanya untuk meliha Jongin yang baru saja selesai mengganti pakaian.

"Kemari Kai." Jin menarik Jongin.

"Kau cantik sekali Kai, berbeda sekali dengan yang tadi." Ucap Namjoon.

"Tapi sepertinya ini terlalu kecil eon.." Ujar Jongin yang kini malah sibuk menurunkan rok bagian bawahnya.

"Aniya Kai, ini sangat pas dengan tubuhmu.." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Jongin merasa risih dengan pakaian yang dia kenakan saat ini. Bagaimana dia tidak risih dengan menggunakan rok yang panjangnya bahkan tidak sampai se lutut. Sehingga mungkin saja kalau Jongin salah posisi bisa-bisa bagian dalamnya terlihat. Seluruh kaki jenjangnya terekspos, bahkan paha bagian bawahnya pun ikut terlihat. Dan Jongin sendiri merasa tidak nyaman.

"Hun-ah, coba lihat.." Pekik Kyungsoo saat dia melihat Sehun baru saja turun dari tangga.

Sehun kemudian menatap Jongin, memandanginya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Dia sendiri kaget setelah melihat Jongin yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Dia malah berpikir kalau Jongin itu memiliki kepribadian ganda. Tentu saja, saat melihat Jongin menggunakan pakaian yang sebelumnya Jongin terlihat sangat tomboy namun sekarang melihatnya menggunakan rok mini malah terlihat sangat anggun, manis dan err- sexy. Kulit tan itu terekspos begitu luas. Dan mau tidak mau membuat Sehun menelan air liurnya.

.

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang mengangkat sebuah karung yang sepertinya adalah karung tepung. Dia melihat kalau Kyungsoo sedikit mengalami kesulitan mengangkat karung itu, dengan segera Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu, eon?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo lalu menurunkan karung yang dia dekap tadi, lalu menatap Jongin yang berada didepannya. "Untunglah kau datang Kai, bisa kah kau membantu ku mengangkat karung ini? Ternyata ini berat sekali." Ujarnya.

Tentu saja berat, apalagi karung itu isinya hampir 7kg tepung yang sudah jelas beratnya. Apalagi yang mengangkat Kyungsoo yang memiliki tubuh yang mungil, meskipun tidak sependek Jimin.

"Ne, eon. Biar aku saja yang angkat." Jongin bersiap untuk mengangkat karung itu.

"Memang kau kuat Kai, mengangkatnya sendirian?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang tak yakin.

"Tentu saja kuat." Jawab Jongin. 'Aku kan laki-laki' lanjutnya didalam bathin. Jongin sangat yakin dia bisa mengangkat karung itu sendirian, jangankan hanya karung, mengakat Kyungsoo pun dia bisa. Dia kan laki-laki, tentu saja harus kuat.

"Ughhh.." Jongin mencoba mengangkat karung itu, tangannya bergetar. 'Kenapa berat sekali? Biasanya aku bisa bisa mengangkat benda berat. Bahkan mengangkat barble yang 10kg saja bisa' Bathin Jongin.

"Kai, kau yakin? Tak apa Kai biar nanti aku suruh Namjoon saja." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Aniya eon, aku bisa kok." Jongin masik keukeuh untuk melakukannya. Lagi pula dia juga ingin buktikan pada Kyungsoo kalau dia kuat, tak ingin Kyungsoo menganggapnya lemah.

"Minggir!"

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Jongin ditarik kebelakang oleh seseorang sehingga dia mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya, menjatuhka karung itu kembali ke tanah. Setelahnya Jongin dapat melihat Sehun yang mengangkat karung itu dengan sekali percobaan.

"Kalau tidak kuat jangan sok kuat. Aku tak mau kalau tepung ini tumpah." Ucapnya seraya berjalam memasuki dapur sambil membawa karung itu dipundaknya.

Jongin memandang tak suka pada Sehun yang berjalan menjauhinya, jujur saja dia merasa terhina sebagai laki-laki karena dibilang tidak kuat. Ingin rasanya Jongin meninju Boss sok tampannya itu. Lalu dia melihat Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sudah kembali pada tempatnya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Kalau boleh jujur dia sedikit malu pada Kyungsoo, karena niat awalnya kan dia ingin menolong Kyungsoo agar yeoja mungil itu kagum padanya, tapi si kulit pucat itu malah membuatnya malu. Jongin kan ingin terlihat gentle didepan Kyungsoo, dan entah kenapa Jongin ingin sekali melakukan itu.

Mungkin karena sejak awal dia melihat yeoja cantik itu dia merasa tertarik dengannya, ditambah yeoja itu juga sudah begitu memperhatikannya. Apalagi bisa dibilang Kyungsoo adalah type idealnya, cantik, baik, pengertian dan penuh kasih sayang.

Lalu Jongin memilih untuk mengikuti Kyungsoo melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

Jongin mungkin lupa kalau dia bukan namja lagi.

.

.

.

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, cafe tempatnya bekerja pun sudah mulai sepi dari setengah jam yang lalu. Namun Jongin belum bisa pulang karena dia mendapatkan jadwal untuk mengunci pintu cafe. Jongin baru saja selesai merapihkan kursi-kursi diatas meja.

"Selesai.."

Dan selanjutnya dia hanya tinggal mengunci pintu lalu bisa kembali kerumahnya. Nmun itu belum bisa terwujud karena dia baru ingat kalau masih ada satu orang lagi yang masih hidup ditempat ini.

"Apa dia belum selesai juga?" Tanyanya.

Dia menatap jam yang bertengger cantik didinding yang tak jauh darinya. Hingga akhirnya Jongin pun memutuskan untuk 'menjemput' satu orang yang masih betah didalam ruangannya. Dia sudah berdiri tepat didepan pintu ruangan, lalu mengetuknya.

"Bosss, kau ingin pulang atau tidak." Ucap Jongin dari luar.

Namun sayangnya tidak ada sahutan berarti dari dalam ruangan itu. Jongin mengetuk pintu itu kembali.

'_Tokk Tookkk Tokk'_

"Boss?"

Karena tak mendapat sahutan dari dalam, dengan penasaran pun Jongin membuka knop pintu itu. Dengan perlahan-lahan dia hanya memasukkan kepalanya dari celah pintu yang sudah sedikit terbuka. Dan dapat dia lihat namja tampan dengan kulit pucatnya masih duduk dibelakang meja dengan laptop yang berada didepannya.

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya saat melihat sebuah earphone yang bertengger di telinga pria pucat itu. 'Pantas dari tadi tak ada sahutan, dasar albino.' Ujarnya didalam hati. Lalu Jongin pun memasuki ruangan itu, dan mendekati meja Bossnya.

Dan Sehun yang menyadari kehadirannya segera saja melepas earphone dari telinganya, sambil memandang Jongin yang masih mengerucutkan bibir.

"Wae?" Tanyanya.

Jongin mendengus tidak suka untuk pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh namja ini, "Ini sudah malam." Ujar Jongin.

"Lalu apa urusannya dengan ku? Apa kau mau aku mengantarkan mu pulang?"Ucap Sehun.

Jongin membuka mulutnya saat mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Cihh! Aku bisa pulang sendiri, tak butuh bantuanmu." Jawab Jongin.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Sehun malah kembali memasangkan earphone ditelinganya.

"Isshh! Anak ini!"

Dengan kesal Jongin menarik earphone berwarna putih itu, dan mendapatkan pekikan tak suka dari Sehun karena dia mengganggu pekerjaannya.

"Apa-apaan sih kau ini." Sehun menatap Jongin dengan pandangan seolah ingin membunuh.

"Kau yang apa-apaan, kenapa malah dipasang lagi." Jongin melempar earphone itu diatas meja.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"BODOHH! Ini sudah malam, aku ingin mengunci pintu." Oke, Jongin benar-benar kesal kali in.

"Yasudah tinggal kunci saja, apa seperti itu pun kau membutuhkan bantuan." Sepertinya Sehun masih mengungkit masalah karung tepung tadi.

"Dasar bodoh!"

"Heyy! Aku ini Boss mu." Sehun mencoba mengingatkan Jongin.

"Aku tidak peduli.. Bagaimana aku bisa mengunci pintu kalau kau masih disini, apa kau mau aku kunci dari luar." Ujar Jongin, sebal.

"Ck!" Benar juga, Sehun baru sadar kalau dia masih didalam Cafe.

Dan akhirnya didalam diam Sehun pun mulai merapihkan barang-barangnya, menutup laptop yang sebelumnya sudah dia save untuk file yang baru saja dia kerjakan.

Jongin memilih untuk keluar dari dalam ruangan itu, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih beres-beres semua barang-barangnya. Lebih baik dia menunggu dibawah dari pada didalam ruangan itu bersama pria yang menurutnya menyebalkan.

Setelah selesai merapihkan barang-barangnya Sehun mengunci ruangan pribadinya, lalu turun dari lantai dua itu. Mendekati seorang yeoja berkulit tan yang sedang duduk di kursi untuk menunggunya. Manatap yeoja yang sedang merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja, sepertinya yeoja ini kelelahan.

"Heii.." Sehun menggoyangkan pundak Jongin.

Dan segera itu juga Jongin tersadar dari tidurnya yang singkat, melihat Sehun yang sedang memandanginya. "Sudah selesai? Lama sekali." Gerutunya sambil mengucek matanya yang sedikit gatal. Sehun tak berkedip memandang Jongin yang menurutnya malah sedang melakukan aegyo.

"Ayo.." Tak ingin memandang terlalu jauh, Sehun memilih untuk mendahului Jongin keluar Cafe.

Jongin mengikuti Sehun untuk keluar dari Cafe lalu menutup pintu Cafe yang setelahnya dia mengambil rantai yang dia letakkan di samping pot bunga. Melilitkan rantai besi pada gagang pintu yang berbentuk kotak itu, dan menguncinya dengan gembok. Lalu memasukkan kuncinya kedalam saku celana yang dia kenakan.

"Aku pulang dulu.." Ujar Jongin berpamitan kepada Sehun yang sudah berada didalam mobilnya.

Jongin baru saja ingin melangkahkan kakinya dua langkah namun tertahan oleh ucapan Sehun, "Apa kau mau aku antar?" Tanya Sehun.

Dia membalikkan tubuhnya mengarah pada mobil Sehun. "Tidak terima kasih. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Jawab Jongin.

"Masuklah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Sehun yang masih berada didalam mobil membuka pintu mobil yang disebelahnya.

"Tak apa, aku pulang sendiri saja." Jongin masih keukeuh.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu rumahmu, untuk jaga-jaga kalau kau melakukan sesuatu yang buruk dicafe ku jadi aku bisa langsung menggrebekmu dirumahmu." Ucap Sehun penuh dengan sindiran walaupun dia ucapkan itu hanya bercanda. Dia hanya tidak tega dengan Jongin, apalagi sepertinya Jongin sangat kelelahan seharian ini, jadi dia mana tega melihat seorang yeoja berjalan pulang sendirian dimalam hari. Dia masih punya hati nurani.

"Ck!"

Jongin mendengus sebal karena ucapan Sehun, memangnya dia akan melakukan apa? Dan dengan terpaksa Jongin masuk kedalam mobil berwarna hitam itu, menutup pintu mobil itu kembali.

Sehun menjalankan mobil kesayangannya dan melajukan mobilnya menjauhi area Cafe.

Mereka berdua saling terdiam dialam mobil, sehingga hanya keheningan yang tercipta, dan hanya deruan nafas yang terdengar dari keduanya.

"Kau tinggal dengan siapa?"Tanya Sehun yang mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku hanya tinggal sendiri." Jawab Jongin seadanya lalu kembali menatap kearah luar jendela.

"Ouhh.."

Dan kembali keheningan tercipta.

Hingga akhirnya mobil yang dikendarai Sehun berhenti tepat disebuah rumah dengan aksen tua itu. Memakirkan mobilnya tepat didepan halaman rumah.

"Ini rumahmu?" Tanya Sehun dengan mata yang menelusuri bagian depan rumah itu.

"Eumm.. Bukan juga sih.. Ini rumah temanku, tapi sudah lama ditinggal oleh penghuninya." Jawab Jongin.

"Ouhh.." Sehun mengangguk-aguk mendengar jawaban Jongin.

Jongin turun dari mobil Sehun, lalu sedikit mrnundukkan tubuhnya pada jendela mobil yang sudah Sehun buka.

"Gomawo Boss sudah mengantarku pulang.." Ujarnya.

"Ne, besok kau harus datang tepat waktu dan jangan sampai telat." Ucap Sehun.

"tentu saja aku akan tepat waktu." Jawab Jongin.

Sehun kembali menutup kaca jendela mobilnya, kembali menyalakan mesin mobil dan dimenit berikutnya dia sudah melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Jongin. Jongin menatap kepergian mobil milik Bossnya itu. Lalu Jongin melanjutkan langkahnya untuk masuk kedalam rumah milik yeoja ini.

"Lelahhnya.." Jongin menutup pintu rumahnya.

Melepaskan sepatu ketsnya asal, dan melemparkan jaket hangatnya kesembarang arah.

"Beginikah kalau orang yang sudah bekerja? Lelah sekali.." Jongin melemparkan tubuh rampingnya diatas ranjang kecil.

Jongin merasa kalau tubuhnya seakan remuk seketika hari ini. Padahal ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk kerja tapi rasanya sudah selelah ini, bagaimana kalau besok dan seterusnya? Mungkin dia akan benar-benar kehilangan pinggangnya.

"Kau diantar oleh lelaki? Hebat sekali.."

Jongin sudah bersyukur karena seharian ini dia tak mendengar suara ocehan yang selalu menganggu dirinya, namun sepertinya rasa syukur itu langsung lenyap seketika saat suara itu kembali menyapa indra pendengarannya. Dia ingin tidak peduli, makanya dia berusaha mengacuhkan yeoja cantik yang ada disebelahnya itu. Terserahlah! Jongin hanya ingin langsung tidur.

"Jong, kau hebat sekali, Jinja.. Baru satu hari menjadi yeoja kau sudah mendapatkan seorang pria kaya." Ujarnya lagi.

Dan Jongin masih tidak peduli. Dia berusaha memejamkan matanya, dan kembali mengacuhkan ocehan malaikat penjaganya ini.

"Apa dia tampan, Jong?" Tanya Luhan. "Ahh! Tentu saja dia tampan, pasti sangat tampan." Luhan malah menjawabnya sendiri.

Jongin mendengus sebal, namun masih tetap mengacuhkan malaikat ini dan berharap kalau yeoja itu segera pergi meninggalkannya.

"Apa itu kekasihmu, Jong?"

"YAKKKK!" Jongin yang sudah mulai kehabisan kesabaran, dengan cepat mengubah tidurannya menjadi duduk, lalu menghadap Luhan dengan pandangan membunuh, yang sebenarnya tidak benar-benar membunuh malah terlihat imut, menurut Luhan.

"Bisakah kau diam, Lu? Dia hanya Boss ku ditempat aku bekerja." Jongin menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya, Jongin." Ucap Luhan.

"Tapi aku sedang lelah, Lu. Aku ingin istirahat." Ujar Jongin.

Luhan naik keatas ranjang, duduk tepat didepan Jongin. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan jengah dari Jongin.

"Bagaimana hari mu menjadi yeoja?" Tanya Luhan.

"Biasa saja." Jawab Jongin, malas.

"Ayolah Jong, ceritakan padaku. Aku penasaran kau menjadi yeoja." Luhan memaksa Jongin untuk bercerita tanpa memperdulikan Jongin yang sedang lelah.

"Berhenti bilang aku yeoja, Lu. Aku ini namja. N.A.M.J.A." Ujar Jongin dengan penuh penekanan di kata Namja itu, dia hanya sebal dengan Luhan yang selalu bilang dirinya yeoja. Oke tubuhnya memang yeoja sekarang tapi demi apapun dia masih ingat kalau roh nya itu adalah namja, INGAT dia adalah namja.

"Sekarang kau yeoja, Jong. Lihat saja tubuh sexy mu itu." Ucap Luhan.

"Tsk!" Jongin mendengus sebal mendengar jawaban Luhan.

"Ayo ceritakan keseharianmu hari ini, Jongin. Aku ingin mendengarnya." Luhan tetap saja memaksa.

Jongin pasrah, dia berdo'a didalam hati kepada tuhan untuk mengganti malaikat penjaganya asalkan tidak yeoja dihadapannya ini.

"Aku hanya bekerja disebuah Cafe untuk mendapatkan uang, Lu. Kau tahu kan kalau yeoja ini tak punya apa-apa untuk dibuat makan. Jadi aku harus susah payah bekerja untuk mendapatkan uang." Jawab Jongin seraya merebahkan kembali tubuhnya diranjang tanpa peduli dengan Luhan yang masih setia duduk ditempatnya.

"Lalu siapa pria itu?" tanya Luhan.

"Dia adalah Bossku, Oh Sehun." Jawab Jongin.

"Oh Sehun?"

Luhan menatap Jongin yang sudah terpejam.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Okeee!  
FF ini sudah kembali!

Masih adakah yang mau baca? Atau udah pada lupa? Heheh...

Sebelumnya gue ngucapin terima kasih buat kalian yang udah baca dan review di chap sebelumnya. #cipoksatu-satu

Buat yang nanya ini FF GS atau YAOI, jujur aja gue bingung jawabnya.. hehehe..

Kalau dilihat dari pandangan author sih Jongin itu Jongin (namja) tapi kalau dari pandangan para cast yang lain Jongin itu adalah Kai (yeoja), tapi untuk pandangan dari para readers sihh yahh terserah aja mau mandang yang yeoja atau namja.. hehehe

Tentuin sendiri aja deh disini Jongin mau jadi yeoja atau namja.. kkk~~

Sekali lagi terima kasih yahh buat yang udah mau review..

Khamsahamnida..

#salam bibir Niel :*


	5. Chapter 5

_**My Body**_

Cast :

Kim Jongin 'EXO'

Oh Sehun 'EXO'

Other

Genre : Romance, Mystery, Fantasi

Rated : T

Happy reading guys...

.

.

.

.

Jongin baru saja memakai jaket merah kesayangannya, bersiap-siap untuk kembali berangkat bekerja memulai harinya seperti biasa. Ini sudah hari ke tujuh dia bekerja, dan semakin lama dia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan pekerjaan yang dia lakukan. Bahkan bisa dibilang dia sudah mulai menikmati pekerjaannya sebagai pelayan Cafe. Dengan dandanan ala dirinya, Jongin berjalan keluar rumahnya.

"Aghhh~~"

Namun ketika dirinya baru saja membuka pintu rumahnya, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang mendorongnya dengan keras. Sehingga dia terdorong kembali kedalam rumah. Jongin segera melihat pada seseorang yang baru saja menyerangnya.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya orang itu.

Jongin mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, bukankah seharusnya dia yang bertanya? Tapi kenapa malah orang yang ada dihadapannya. Jongin memperhatikan orang yang ada didepannya, yang ternyata adalah seorang yeoja.

"Kau yang siapa?" Tanya Jongin.

Jongin dapat melihat yeoja didepannya tengah memperhatikannya.

"Mana Sooyoung?" ucap orang itu tanya menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sooyoung?" Jongin sedikit berpikir.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau ada dirumah Sooyoung?"

Ahh! Jongin yakin sekarang kalau si Sooyoung yang sejak tadi yeoja ini sebut itu adalah yeoja yang sekarang menjadi dirinya. Maaf saja, sejak awal Jongin sendiri tidak tahu siapa yeoja ini, jadi dia mana tahu nama dari tubuh tempat rohnya sekarang.

"A-a-aku.."

"Apa kau menyembunyikan Sooyoung? Dimana dia?" Yeoja ini malah menelusuri setiap ruangan yang ada dirumah ini, sambil memanggil nama 'Sooyoung' itu berkali-kali.

"Heii~ Dia tidak ada disini." Ujar Jongin. Dia mengikuti yeoja ini dari belakang.

Sang yeoja langsung menghadap dirinya. "Dimana dia?"

"Di-dia.." Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia sendiri bingung harus menjawab apa. Tidak mungkin kan dia bilang kalau tubuh ini adalah Sooyoung, bisa-bisa semuanya terbongkar.

"..." Sang yeoja menatap Jongin dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya.

Jongin berpikir sejenak, mencoba mencari jawaban untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari yeoja yang tidak dia kenal ini. Sampai akhirnya, kalimat berikut yang berbaris diotaknya, "Sooyoung sudah meninggal."

"Mwoya?" Jongin sudah tahu reaksi yang akan yeoja ini keluarkan.

Jongin menelan salivanya. "Dua minggu yang lalu, Sooyoung ditemukan meninggal dirumah ini."

"Kau jangan bercanda!" Yeoja ini menatap dirinya dengan pandangan tak percayanya.

"Aku tidak bohong, dia memang sudah meninggal, jasadnya pun sudah dikuburkan."

Setelahnya sang yeoja terduduk dilantai tepat disamping ranjang miliknya. Pandangan yeoja itu jatuh pada lantai kayu didepannya. Sebentar dia menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

"Lalu, kau siapa?" Tanya nya kembali.

"Ye?" Jongin jadi tambah bingung jika sudah ditanya seperti ini. Dia harus jawab apa sekarang? "A-aku.."

"Kau siapa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"A-a-aku K-Kai, K-Kim Kai."

"Kai? Apa hubunganmu dengan Sooyoung?"

"Eummm.. A-aku.." Jongin meremat ujung jaket yang dia pakai. "Ak-aku sau-daranya.."

"Mwo? Saudara? Setahuku Sooyoung tidak punya saudara, dia adalah anak yatim piatu. Jadi mana mungkin dia punya saudara." Cecar yeoja itu.

Jongin melebarkan kedua matanya, rematan tangannya pada jaket yang dia pakai terasa semakin kencang. Habis lah diaa!

"Euumm.. I-itu a-a-aku.."

"Sebenarnya kau siapa eoh?" Yeoja itu kembali berdiri dihadapan Jongin.

Ini pertama kalinya Jongin merasa gugup dan takut. Padahal biasanya dia selalu pandai untuk hal-hal tipuan. Tapi kali ini entah kenapa dengan otaknya.

"Ka-kami hanya tidak sengaja bertemu. Lalu menjadi dekat, dan dari situ kami menganggap kalau kami adalah saudara." Ini lah yang akhirnya terluncur dari bibir manisnya.

"Ohh, Sudahlah aku juga tidak terlalu peduli." Ucap yeoja itu.

"Lalu kau sendiri siapa?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku adalah Jiyeon." Jawabnya. "Ahh! Ngomong-ngomong apa Sooyoung pernah mengungkit benda berharga yang dia miliki?"

"Mwo? Benda berharga?"

"Iya? Apa Sooyoung pernah bercerita atau menitipkan padamu sesuatu yang berharga?"

Jongin sedikit berpikir, "Benda berharga apa? Selama aku disini aku tak menemukan benda-benda yang berharga, malahan yang ada hanya sampah-sampah yang tidak berguna." Jawab Jongin.

"Benarkah?" Tiba-tiba saja wajah yeoja itu menjadi sedikit lebih masam. "Dia mati tanpa meninggalkan apa-apa padaku." Gumamnya, yang sayangnya masih bisa Jongin dengar.

"..." Jongin menatap aneh pada yeoja itu.

"Yasudahlah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu.."

Jongin hanya menatap bingung pada yeoja yang baru saja keluar dari rumahnya, dia menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku yeoja bernama Jiyeon itu. Dia jadi berpikir sendiri siapa yeoja itu, tidak punya sopan santun sama sekali. Datang tiba-tiba lalu pergi seenaknya saja.

Dan Jongin juga tak ingin memusingkan kejadian barusan, dia memilih lebih baik melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk ke Cafe kalau tidak mungkin dia akan terlambat dan itu pertanda tidak baik untuknya, karena sudah jelas nanti namja sok tampan berkulit putih itu pasti akan mengomelinya sepanjang hari tanpa berhenti.

.

.

Untunglah saat ini cafe sedang tidak rame seperti biasanya, mungkin karena sekarang sudah lewat jam makan siang sehingga orang-orang kantor sudah kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaan mereka. Dan semua pelayan cafe harus bersyukur karena itu, jadi mereka bisa sedikit beristirahat sebentar. Seperti saat ini, Namjoon yang sedang santainya menyeruput _coffee latte _buatannya sendiri, lalu Jimin dan Kyungsoo yang tengah sibuk membaca majalah _cake _terbaru, yahh siapa tahu saja saat mereka mempelajari resepnya dan berhasil itu bisa dijadikan menu baru untuk cafe mereka. Lalu Jin yang masih setia berdiri di belakang meja kasir kesayangannya. Sedangkan Jongin yang masih sibuk didapur, dengan niatan untuk berlajar menjadi _Barista _seperti Namjoon. Tapi sayangnya yang dia lakukan lebih tepat dikatakan membuang-buang waktu. Karna yang terjadi sebenarnya adalah, Jongin akan membuang coffee yang 'gagal' dia buat dan mengulanginya kembali.

"Aigooo Kai, apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" Tiba-tiba saja suara heboh yang sangat Jongin kenal memenuhi ruangan yang sederhana itu.

Jongin langsung saja menoleh kearah sumber suara yang sudah sangat Jongin kenal, lalu dia tersenyum tanpa dosa pada namja yang dia lihat itu.

"Kau sengaja ingin membuatku bangkrut yahh?" Sehun, namja itu berjalan mendekati Jongin yang masih berdiri ditempatnya.

Jongin langsung mem-poutkan bibirnya, "Enak saja, aku kan sedang belajar."

"Belajar apa, eoh? Belajar untuk menghancurkan cafe ku?"

"Tsk! Kau berlebihan sekali Tuan Oh.."

"Kau!"

"Aww!"

Jongin meringis sakit ketika Sehun dengan polos menyentil keningnya. "Sakit bodoh." Ucap Jongin yang masih mengelus-elus keningnya yang sepertinya mulai sedikit memerah.

Sehun bertolak pinggang didepan Jongin. "Salah siapa, eoh?"

"Kau ini berlebihan sekali sih Boss, aku kan hanya ingin belajar menjadi _Barista _seperti Namjoon oppa."

Sehun kembali menganga ketika Jongin lagi-lagi membuang coffee yang gagal dia buat ke wastafel disebelahnya, Sehun tidak percaya kalau Jongin melakukan itu didepannya. "Barista apanya, eoh? Ck! Anak ini!"

"Ya ya ya.. Kalian berdua ini kenapa sih?" Jin baru saja memasuki dapur yang sedang ramai akibat ulah dua bocah berbeda kulit ini.

"Jin eonni, Sehun marah-marah teruss.." Adu Jongin pada Jin yang berdiri didepan mereka.

"Tsk!"

"Kalian berdua ini berisik sekali sihh.. Apa tidak malu didengar pelanggan, eoh?" Jin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, beginilah kalau Jongin dan Sehun bersama, pasti ada saja yang mereka berdua ributkan.

"Noona, noona lihat saja kelakuan wanita jadi-jadian ini. Dia ini sedang berusaha membuat cafe ku bangkrut." Kini giliran Sehun yang meng-adu pada noona tertuanya.

"Aniya eonni, bukan begitu. Aku hanya_"

"Hanya apa, eoh? Jujur saja kalau kau sengaja kan?" Ucapan Sehun berhasil memotong pembelaan Jongin.

"Mwoya?" Jongin mendelik kearah Sehun, seandainya saat ini dia sedang memegang pisau mungkin saja dia akan langsung memotong bibir cadel itu.

"Benarkan?"

"Aisshh! Kalian berdua ini, sudah cukup." Jin sedikit memijat pelipisnya yang sedikit berdenyut. "Sehun, kau ini jangan berlebihan seperti itu. Kau juga tidak akan bangkrut hanya dengan beberapa gelas coffee kan?"

"Tsk!" Sehun berdecih sebal, dia sudah tahu ini akan terjadi. Pasti Jin noona akan membela Jongin.

"Dengarkan itu.."

"Kau juga Kai." Kini Jin beralih menatap Jongin.

"Ye?"

"Kalau kau ingin belajar menjadi _Barista, _seharusnya kau belajar dengan Namjoon jadi kau tidak perlu membuang-buang coffee begitu saja. Kau tahu, diluar sana banyak yang ingin meminum coffee."

"Ne, eonni.." Jongin sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Rasakan itu.." Giliran Sehun yang mencibir Kai, lalu mengacungkan kedua jempolnya pada Jin yang sudah membelanya.

'_Kliiing~~'_

"Sudahlah, Kai itu ada pelanggan datang, kau layani sana." Ujar Jin yang tadi mendengar suara lonceng yang berbunyi, yang menandakan ada seseorang yang baru saja dtanag ke cafe ini.

"Siap eonni.."

Dengan semangat Jongin memilih keluar dari ruangan itu, dan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih didalam sana, tak ingin kalau boss nya itu semakin meracau tidak jelas.

Jongin meraih daftar menu yang diletakkan menggantung ditembok yang ada disamping pintu dapur, serta mengeluarkan buku catatan kecil dari kantung celana yang dia kenakan. Dan baru saja dia ingin melangkah keluar, namun tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terhenti.

Jantung Jongin entah kenapa berdetak sangat cepat, dengan kedua matanya yang melebar dari biasanya. Dan itu membuat organ tubuhnya sedikit melemas, sehingga buku menu yang ada ditangannya terlepas dari genggamannya.

"Kai? Kau kenapa?" Jin yang melihat Jongin berdiri didepan pintu dapur, langsung saja menghampiri tubuh yeoja itu.

Namun yang dipanggilnya sama sekali tak menyahut, sehingga Jin menyentuh pundak Jongin. Dan itu sukses menyadarkan Jongin dari lamunannya. Jongin menatap Jin.

"Kau kenapa, Kai?"

"Ye?" Jongin menoleh pada Jin.

Jin jadi bingung sendiri melihat Jongin, bagaimana tidak? Tiba-tiba saja Jin melihat wajah Jongin sedikit memucat, berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

"K-kau kenapa Kai?"

Sehun ikut mendekati Jongin, dia juga heran dengan sikap Jongin yang berubah dari sebelumnya.

"A-aku.." Mata Jongin sedikit memanas, dan itu membuat air matanya berhasil mentes.

"Hei? Kau kenapa eoh?" Sehun yang melihat itu pun dengan refleks segera menghapus tetesan air mata yang sudah mengalir dipipi Jongin.

"Kau sakit, Kai?" Jin langsung saja menyentuh kening Jongin untuk memeriksa keadaannya sekarang. Jujur saja dia sedikit khawatir melihat Jongin yang bersikap seperti ini.

"A-aniya eon, a-aku hanya merasa le-lah.." jawab Jongin.

"Yasudah, lebih baik kau istirahat saja Kai. Mungkin kau kelelahan seharian ini. " Ucap Sehun, dia jadi tidak tega melihat Jongin seperti ini, ditambah dia juga merasa bersalah pada Jongin akibat masalah yang tadi. Dia sadar kalau itu memang sedikit berlebihan.

"Iya, Kai. Benar kata Sehun, lebih baik kau istirahat sana." Ucap Jin seraya mengelus surai panjang milik Jongin.

"N-ne eon. Aku permisi dulu." Jongin langsung pamit pada Jin dan Sehun, mungkin benar kalau dia butuh istirahat dulu sekarang.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menaikki tangga yang menuju kelantai dua, untuk beristirahat di ruangan yang memang dikhususkan untuk berganti pakaian atau untuk istirahat. Jongin menutup pintu ruangan bercat hijau itu, lalu berjalan menuju sebuah kasur kecil yang memang disediakan disana. Sengaja Sehun sediakan untuk para karyawannya beristirahat.

Jongin duduk diatas kasur kecil itu, pandanganya terus mengarah kelantai. Dan dimenit berikutnya mata itu kembali memanas dan akhirnya kembali meneteskan air matanya. Tangannya dia arahkan pada dada sebelah kirinya, entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat saat dia melihat seseorang yang tadi baru saja memasuki cafe nya.

Seseorang yang sangat Jongin rindukan. Seseorang yang menjadi alasan kenapa dia bisa ada sampai sekarang. Dia melihat ibunya yang sangat dia rindukan.

Jongin kaget bukan main saat melihat seorang yeoja paruh baya yang baru saja memasuki tempatnya bekerja. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya bergetar saat melihat ibunya yang selama ini dia nantikan.

"Eomma.." gumam Jongin.

Tangannya meremat kemeja yang membalut tubuhnya, meremat dibagian dada kirinya.

Air mata yang keluar dari kedua matanya semakin deras dan itu sukses membasahi kedua pipinya bahkan wajahnya. Bahkan hidungnya ikut memerah sama seperti kedua matanya yang juga memerah.

"Hikkss hikss" Ingin sekali rasanya Jongin berteriak dan langsung memeluk yeoja tua yang berstatus sebagai ibunya, namun Jongin cukup sadar untuk melakukan itu semua.

Jongin hanya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa saat melihat ibunya, dia ingin memeluk yeoja itu tapi tak bisa dia lakukan. Sehingga yang dapat dia lakukan hanya menangis dan menahan rasa rindu pada seseorang yang menjadi alasannya hidup untuk kedua kalinya.

"Eomma, hikksss bogoshippeo eomma hikkss hiksss.."

Jongin meraih bantal guling yang ada dibelakangnya, lalu memeluk bantal itu dengan sangat erat. Melampiaskan rasa rindu untuk ibunya. Jongin memeluk bantal guling seolah-olah buling itu adalah sang ibu.

Dan tiba-tiba saja memori otaknya kembali memutar pada kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu disaat ibunya menangis histeris didepan jasadnya saat dirumah sakit dulu. Dan itu berhasil membuat hatinya kembali berdenyut ketika mengingat seseorang yang sangat dia sayangi menangis memilukan seperti itu.

"Eomma hikksss mianhae eomma hikksss mianhae, jeongmal hikkss hikksss.."

Dan itu pun berhasil membuat rasa penyesalan didalam hatinya kembali membuncah, mengingat kelakuannya yang dulu selalu membuat ibunya menangis. Jongin sadar, yang bisa dia lakukan adalah berusaha memperbaiki sikapnya dulu pada kedua orang tuanya, entah bagaimana caranya. Dia pun tak mengerti.

Alasan itu juga yang membuatnya menerima ajakan dari seorang malaikat yang mengaku sebagai malaikat penjaganya. Hidup untuk kedua kali, dengan catatan dia harus berusaha meminta maaf kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"Hikss.."

.

.

.

Dengan lemas Jongin kembali memasuki cafe tempatnya bekerja, entah kenapa setelah kejadian kemarin saat dia melihat ibunya mendatangi cafe, dia merasa sedikit tak bersemangat hari ini. Ada rasa tak sabar didalam hatinya, sehingga membuatnya merasa ingin berteriak sangat kencang. Dia ingin langsung menemui ibu dan ayahnya segera, namun dia kembali sadar kalau itu tak mungkun dia lakukan sekarang disaat dia bukanlah Jongin yang mereka kenal. Mungkin bilapun dia berpura-pura menjadi Jongin mereka tidak akan percaya karena, sekarang dia adalah seorang yeoja. Yang ada dia malah akan dibilang orang gila karena mengaku-mengaku sebagai seseorang yang sudah meninggal.

"Annyeong.."

Jongin membungkukkan badannya untuk menyapa seniornya ketika dia melewati Jin dan Namjoon yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka.

"Kau sudah datang Kai?" Tanya Namjoon.

"Ne, oppa.. Maaf aku telat.." Jawab Jongin.

"Gwaenchana Kai." Namjoon tersenyum pada Jongin. "Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

"Ye? Ahh, aku baik-baik saja oppa. Hanya sedikit lemas saja."

"Kalau eonni masih sakit kenapa eonni paksakan untuk datang bekerja hari ini?" Sambung Jimin yang baru saja keluar dari persembunyiannya di bawah meja kasir dengan kemoceng yang ada ditangannya.

"Gwaenchana Minnie, aku sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang jadi kupikir aku sudah bisa kembali bekerja hari ini." Jawab Jongin.

"Kau yakin, Kai? Seharusnya kau ijin saja hari ini dan ambil cuti untuk beristirahat." Kini giliran Jin yang berbicara.

"Aniya eonni, aku baik-baik saja kok, sungguh.." Jawab Jongin tulus, jujur saja dia sangat senang bisa berada ditengah-tengah mereka. Karena dia merasa kalau orang-orang ini begitu perhatian padanya, padahal bisa dibilang mereka baru saja kenal. Jongin bahagia karena bisa mempunyai sahabat seperti Jin, Jimin, Namjoon, Kyungsoo dan mungkin dengan Sehun juga. Dia jadi seperti menemukan keluarga baru yang begitu menyayanginya.

"Arraseo, yasudah lebih baik kau ganti pakaianmu dulu saja sana." Ujar Jin.

"Ne, eon.." Jongin lalu meninggalkan mereka yang kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

Dia menaiki tangga yang mengarah kelantai dua, dimana terdapat sebuah ruangan khusus untuk berganti pakaian dan juga beristirahat bagi karyawan yang sudah mulai lelah dengan pekerjaannya. Jongin membuka pintu ber-cat cokelat itu, lalu memasuki ruangan yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya.

"Eohh.." Dan ketika dia sudah masuk kedalam ruangan itu, dia dapat melihat seorang yeoja yang terbaring diranjang kecil yang ada diruangan tersebut. Kyungsoo, yeoja yang sedang terbaring itu.

Sepertinya Kyungsoo kelelahan atau kurang tidur semalam. Karena menurut Jongin tidak biasanya yeoja yang menarik perhatiannya itu tertidur sedangkan ini masih dipagi hari.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan karena dia tidak ingin membangunkan yeoja yang sedang ber-_Sleeping Beauty_ itu, dia bahkan sengaja tidak menutup pintu itu karena takut akan menimbulkan suara yang bisa mengganggu mimpi indah dari sang putri tidur.

Lalu dia melepaskan jaket hangatnya dan menaruhnya dilemari loker terbuat dari kayu yang memang khusus untuknya pribadi, kemudian mengunci lokernya kembali.

Setelahnya Jongin berniat untuk keluar dari ruangan itu kalau saja matanya tidak kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang masih tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. Sehingga mampu mengurungkan niatnya untuk berlalu. Jongin malah berjalan mendekati kasur kecil itu, lalu duduk ditepi kasur, sambil memandang wajah bulat Kyungsoo yang terlihat tenang.

Jongin tersenyum melihat ekspresi menggemaskan dari wajah Kyungsoo yang tertidur. Matanya beralih pada kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo yang kini terpejam tenang. Dia senang dengan mata itu karena setiap mata bulat itu menatapnya dan itu mampu membuat jantungnya berdesir ketika mata itu seolah-olah memancarkan sinar kearahnya. Kemudian tatapan Jongin beralih pada hidung Kyungsoo. Dia juga senang dengan hidung Kyungsoo yang mancung itu. Bahkan dia senang setiap kali dia mendengar suara nafas yang Kyungsoo keluarkan. Seakan-akan nafas itu juga adalah nafasnya. Dan Jongin kembali tersenyum, ketika dia merasa bahwa imajinasinya itu sedikit berlebihan.

Dan kini mata Jongin tepat berhenti pada bibir Kyungsoo yang berwarna peach alami tanpa noda dari lipstick yang biasa yeoja lain pakai. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh bibir tebal itu. Ibu jarinya dia gerakkan mengusap setiap inchi dari bibir bawah milik Kyungsoo. Mata Jongin sama sekali tidak beralih dari benda kenyal itu, dan entah kenapa itu berhasil membuat jantungnya kembali berdetak dan nafasnya menjadi berat.

Entah sadar atau tidak, semakin lama Jongin menundukkan wajahnya sehingga membuat dirinya menjadi lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Dengan mata yang masih terus menatap benda kenyal menggoda itu. Dia bahkan menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri, serta menelan saliva yang terus saja berusaha ingin keluar.

Jongin semakin mendekat pada wajah bulat Kyungsoo, bahkan kini dengan mata yang sudah dia pejamkan untuk meresapi setiap hembusan nafas yang Kyungsoo keluarkan.

Sedikit lagi! Jongin yakin sedikit lagi dia bisa merasakan kekenyalan dari bibir yang selalu menarik perhatiannya itu.

'_Huuppp'_

Namun tiba-tiba saja yang dia rasakan adalah ada sesuatu yang membekap bibirnya, dan berusaha menarik tubuhnya kebelakang. Bahkan orang yang sedang membekapnya terus saja menariknya menjauhi Kyungsoo.

"Euumpphhhh eeummpphhhh.." Jongin memukul-mukul tangan yang masih membekap bibirnya agar tangan itu terlepas. Namun sayang, karena tenaganya kalah kuat dengan orang yang sedang _'menculik'_-nya itu.

Jongin terpaksa mengikuti tarikan orang yang membawanya keluar dari ruang ganti itu, tubunya ikut terseret kebelakang.

Dan dapat dia lihat kalau orang itu membawanya memasuki sebuah ruangan yang juga sangat dia kenal. Ruangan yang tiba bisa semua orang masuki

Setelahnya orang itu langsung melepaskan bekapan pada bibir Jongin saat orang itu sudah menutup dan mengunci pintunya. Dan dengan refleks Jongin langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menoleh pada orang yang baru saja menculiknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh!" ucap Jongin seraya membalikkan badannya. Dan dimenit berikutnya juga dia dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa pelaku penculiknya itu.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu! Apa yang baru saja akan kau lakukan, eoh?" cecar orang itu.

"Se-Sehun, i-itu.." Jongin kaget bukan mian saat dia mengetahui kalau orang itu adalah boss-nya, Sehun.

"Apa kau akan mencium Kyungsoo noona,eoh?" Sehun menatap Jongin dengan mata yang tajam.

Jongin meremat ujung kaos yang dia gunakan, tamatlah sudah!. "A-aniya, k-ka-kau salah pa-paham boss.."

"Apa kau pikir aku buta? Aku melihat nya, kau berniat ingin mencium Kyungsoo noona kan?" Cecar Sehun..

Jongin menelan salivanya yang kini malah menyangkut ditenggorokannya. "Hehe.. Aniya Boss, kau ha-hanya salah paham saja." Jongin berusaha tertawa yang malah membuatnya jadi tampak bodoh.

"Apa kau penyuka sesama jenis, eoh?!" Ucapan Sehun yang berhasil membuat Jongin membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Mwoya? Enak saja kau bilang! Aku bukan penyuka sesama jenis!." Bantah Jongin, enak saja namja pucat itu bilang kalua dia adalah penyuka sesama jenis. Apa salahnya dia menyukai Kyungsoo?

"Buktinya tadi kau tertangkap basah mau mencium Kyungsoo noona yang sedang tidur."

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia lagi-lagi lupa kalau sekarang dia adalah seorang yeoja dan bukan namja lagi. Jongin merutuki kebodohannya karena terlalu terbawa suasana sehingga dia melupakan kenyataan kalau dia berada ditubuh seorang yeoja.

"Terserahlah.." ujar Jongin berusaha tak peduli. Dia memilih berjalan melewati Sehun yang masih berdiri didepannya. Lebih baik dia keluar dari ruagan ini, sebelum dia benar-benar tamat untuk kedua kalinya.

Namun baru saja dia ingin memegang knop pintu, tiba-tiba saja tangannya direngkuh oleh Sehun. Jongin menatap tangan Sehun yang tengah menggenggam pergelangan tangan kirinya, lalu beralih pada wajah Sheun.

"Aku tak ingin ada penyuka sesama jenis didalam cafe ku."

.

.

TBC

.

.

Oke sebelumnya gue minta maaf karena FF ini agak sedikit lama updatenya, maklum pekerjaan yang bikin gue gak punya waktu.. hehe..

Dan maaf yahh kalo di chap ini agak sedikit membosankan.. :D dan gue juga mau ngucapin terima kasih buat kalian yang udah mau baca dan review ff gua yang ini dan ff gue yang lainnya. Thank you very much :* #kecup

Btw, gue punya PENGUMUMAN sedikit nihh yahh..

Sekarang lagi dibuka pendaftaran untuk FanFiction Challenge yang kami beri judul 'HunKai In Luv'. Disini para author dan HunKai Ship akan ditantang untuk membuat fanfiction dengan HunKai sebagai peran utamanya.

Bagi kalian yang mau ikut serta atau yang mau tanya-tanya boleh nih hubungin para panitianya untuk mendaftarkan diri, bisa kirim PM di FFn atau di FB juga gak apa-apa. Silahkan hubungi;

Facebook :

Lullu Pamungkas

Vieta Ramadhani

Atau di FFn :

LulluBee

Ling-ling Panda Bear

Kalau kalian berminat untuk ikut, kami akan berikan PERATURAN yang harus dipatuhi dalam event ini.

Ayo kita sebar luaskan cinta HunKai!

Terimakasih


	6. Chapter 6

_**My Body**_

Cast :

Kim Jongin 'EXO'

Oh Sehun 'EXO'

Other

Genre : Romance, Mystery, Fantasi

Rated : T

Happy reading guys...

.

.

.

.

Kliiiinngg~~ Klliiinnggg~~

Suara lonceng yang sengaja diletakkan diatas pintu berbunyi, menandakan ada seseorang yang baru saja memasuki cafe sederhana di siang hari ini. Cafe yang terlihat ramai siang ini, kebanyakan diisi oleh orang-orang yang menggunakan kemeja dan jas, yang ingin menikmati secangkir coffee nikmat dan hangat khas dari cafe ini. Memang seperti biasanya, cafe ini terlihat sangat ramai kalau sudah waktunya makan siang, biasanya dipenuhi oleh para karyawan yang sedang beristirahat. Sedangkan jika sudah menjelang sore pelanggannya kebanyakan adalah kalangan dari para pelajar yang mampir kesini ketika mereka sudah pulang sekolah, hanya untuk menikmati cake dan segelas moccacino ice atau sejenisnya.

"Selamat datang~" Sapa yeoja bertubuh tinggi dan memiliki kulit sedikit kecokelatan, dan itu terlihat manis. Yeoja itu mendekati sebuah meja bulat yang ditunggui oleh seorang namja muda yang tadi baru saja memasuki cafe ini. "Mau pesan apa, Tuan?" Tanyanya ramah.

Namja muda itu kemudian mengambil buku menu yang tadi sang yeoja berikan. Membuka buku menu dan memperhatikan setiap gambar yang ada disana. "Eummm.." Gumamnya masih dengan mata yang terus membaca beberapa deret nama-nama dari gambar-gambar tersebut. "Aku pesan, Caramel Macchiato satu, lalu Tiramisu Meltdown-nya satu." Ucapnya.

"Caramel Macchiato dan Tiramisu Meltdownnya masing-masing satu." Yeoja tan itu menulis pesanan dari sang namja muda dibuku catatan kecil yang sejak tadi dia pegang. "Apa ada lagi, Tuan?"

"Aniya, aku pesan itu saja.." Jawab namja muda itu sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, mohon ditunggu untuk pesanannya."

"Oke.."

Setelahnya yeoja manis itu meninggalkan sang namja muda menuju kesebuah ruangan yang ada di ujung ruangan disamping meja kasir. Dia memasuki ruangan itu lalu merobek catatan yang tadi dia tulis kemudian menempelkannya disebuah dinding disamping pintu.

"Eonni, ada pesanan.." Ucapnya pada seorang yeoja bertubuh mungil dan bermata bulat itu.

"ahh, ne Kai.."

Yeoja itu adalah Kai atau yang kita ketahui bernama asli Jongin, Jongin kembali keluar dari ruangan itu, kemudian dia menghampiri sebuah meja yang baru saja ditinggalkan oleh penghuninya, Jongin meletakkan gelas-gelas dan piring yang tadi sehabis dipakai oleh penghuniya itu, meletakkannya diatas nampan yang tadi dia bawa. Lalu dia berjalan dengan gesit untuk memasuki dapur dan meletakkan piring dan gelas-gelas kotor itu di wastafel.

Jongin kembali dengan kain lap yang dia gantung dipundak kirinya, kemudian mendekati meja yang sudah mulai kosong. Menggunakan kain lap yang dia bawa untuk melap meja-meja yang terlihat kotor akibat tetesan air kopi atau sisa-sisa makanan yang terjatuh diatas meja.

"Kai, kemarilah.."

Jongin yang merasa namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang menolehkan kepalanya untuk menghadap orang yang baru saja memanggilnya. Kemudian menghampiri yeoja yang berada dimeja kasir, yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Waeyo eonni?" Tanya Jongin.

Jin, yeoja yang tadi memanggil Jongin. "Kai, boleh aku meminta tolong?" Tanyanya.

"Tolong apa?"

"Tadi aku baru dapat telepon dari Song ahjussi, dia bilang kopi pesanan kita sudah sampai. Bisakah kau tolong menggambilnya ditoko Song ahjussi?" Tanya Jin.

"Jinja? Eumm.. Bisa eon.." Jawab Jongin.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu, maaf yahh Kai, aku jadi merepotkanmu.." Ujar Jin dengan nada yang sedikit menyesal.

"Aniya eonni, gwaenchana.."

"Habisnya aku hari ini sangat sibuk, karena harus membuat data pengeluaran bulan ini, Kai. Namjoon juga sedang sibuk jadi aku tidak bisa meminta bantuannya. Maaf yahh Kai.."

"Gwaenchana eonni, biar aku saja yang mengambil pesanan kopinya." Ujar Jongin.

"Benarkah Kai?" 

"Ne.."

"Gomawo Kai, kau memang selalu bisa diandalkan.. Hehhe.." Ucap Jin tulus.

"Hehehe, tentu saja eon.."

"Tapi kau tenang saja, nanti kau tidak sendirian, Kyungsoo akan menemanimu."

"Ye? Kyungsoo?"

"Ne, nanti aku akan meminta Kyungsoo untuk menemanimu." Ujar Jin.

"Ahh, ne eonni.."

"Kalau begitu, kembalilah bekerja.."

"Siap eonni.."

Jongin melanjutkan pekerjaannya, kembali melayani para pengunjung yang baru datang.

.

.

.

"Kai, ayo kita berangkat sekarang.."

Kyungsoo baru saja turun dari tangga dan langsung menyapa seorang yeoja berkulit tan yang sedang duduk berkumpul disalah satu meja bundar disana. Memang sekarang cafe sudah mulai sepi mungkin karena hari yang sudah menjelang sore, bilapun ada pelanggan yang datang mereka membelinya tanpa duduk dicafe ini.

"Ne, eonni.. Kkaja.." Jongin yeoja berkulit tan seksi ini bangkit dari duduknya lalu meraih jaket merahnya yang sudah dia siapkan diatas meja.

"Kalian mau kemana..?" Tanya Sehun, yang baru saja keluar dari arah dapur.

"Mengambil pesanan kopi." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kalian berduaan?" Tanyanya.

"Ne, Hun. Aku yang menyuruh mereka mengambil pesanan kita. Karena aku dan Namjoon sedang sibuk jadi aku meminta tolong pada mereka." Jawab Jin yang sedang sibuk dengan laptop dimejanya.

Sehun terdiam sejenak, seraya menatap Jongin dan Kyungsoo secara bergantian.

"Ayo Kai, sudah sore.." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Ne.."

"Biar aku yang pergi.."

Semua yang ada disana langsung menatap Sehun, mencerna apa yang baru saja namja berparas tampan itu katakan. Tentu saja, ini aneh untuk mereka. Sejak kapan Sehun mau mengambil pesanan kopi nya sendiri, karena sejak dulu dia akan menyuruh Jin atau Namjoon yang mengambilnya.

"Eh?"

"Biar aku dan Kai yang mengambilnya. Kebetulan pekerjaanku sudah selesai jadi ada waktu kosong, yahh hitung-hitung jalan-jalan. Lagipula pekerjaan Kyungsoo noona kan masih banyak, aku tidak mau kalau ada pekerjaannya yang dianggurkan begitu saja." Jawab Sehun.

"Ta-tapi, Hun.."

"Kkaja Kai.." Belum selesai Jin berucap, Sehun dengan segera menarik tangan Jongin, dan dengan cepat keluar dari cafe menuju kearah parkiran mobil miliknya.

Jongin yang masih bingung menurut saja ketika Sehun menyuruhnya masuk kedalam mobil. Dan saat mobil sudah dijalankan disitulah Jongin baru menyadarinya.

"Yakk! Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?" Tanya Jongin seraya menatap bengis pada Sehun yang sedang menyetir.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Sehun, santai.

Jongin berdecih sebentar, "Untuk apa kau mengantarku mengambil pesanan kopi?" Tanyanya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau berharap kalau kau akan pergi berdua dengan Kyungsoo noona?" Balas Sehun tak kalah bengisnya.

"Mwoya..?"

"Kau berharap akan pergi berdua dengan Kyungsoo noona kan? Kemudian menjadikan hari ini sebagai hari pertama kencan kalian, eoh?"

"MWO?"

Jongin melebarkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan dari Sehun. Ck! Dia tidak menyangka namja yang berstatus sebagai bosnya ini memiliki pemikiran seperti itu. Padahal jujur saja kalau dia sendiri tak memikirkan hal-hal semacam itu. Kencan? Heol! Yang benar saja!

"Aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.." Sehun kembali menatap kearah jalanan.

"Tsk!"

Jongin membuang tatapannya kearah luar jendela, dengan bibir yang tak berhenti menyumpahi namja berkulit pucat ini. Sudahlah, dia hanya mencoba tak terpancing emosi dengan ucapan yang keluar dari bossnya ini, itu hanya akan membuatnya lelah.

Setelah beberapa menit melakukan perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sudah sampai disebuah toko yang lumayan besar. Sehun segera memakirkan mobilnya disebrang jalan ini, agar tak menganggu jalan.

Sehun dan Jongin segera keluar ketika mesin mobil dimatikan.

"Kau tunggu disini saja, biar aku yang ambil.." Ucap Sehun.

Jongin mengidikkan bahunya. "Terserahlah.."

Sehun lalu menyebrang jalan kemudian memasuki toko besar itu, sedangkan dirinya menunggu Sehun disamping mobil berwarna hitamnya, Jongin menyender dipintu mobil. Jongin memandang kesekeliling daerah itu. Mungkin karena hari sudah mulai sore, jadi jalanan disekitarnya penuh dengan orang yang berlalu lalang dengan kebanyakan dari mereka mengenakan kemeja atau jaket kulit, mungkin sehabis pulang kerja.

"Agghhh..."

Sedang asiknya memandang ke sekeliling, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang dari sebelah kirinya berlari dengan sangat cepat sehingga menabrak dirinya, dan membuat dirinya tersungkur ketanah berbalut aspal itu.

"YAKKKK!" Jongin ingin sekali memaki orang itu.

"PENCURIIIIIIIIII!"

Namun, dari arah belakangnya tampak seorang yeoja paruh baya yang tengah berlari. Dan disaat itu juga Jongin baru menyadari kalau orang yang barusan menabraknya adalah seorang pencuri. Dengan refleks itu membuat Jongin berlari bermaksud untuk mengejar pencuri itu.

Jongin memanfaatkan kaki jenjangnya untung menguber sang pencuri.

"YAKKK! PENCURIII! JANGAN LARIIII!"

Pekik Jongin ketika dia melihat orang yang tadi menabraknya sedang berlari didepannya, sehingga membuat Jongin berlari semakin cepat untuk mengejarnya.

"Awas kau yahh!" Gumamnya kesal.

Kemudian disaat sedang berlari, Jongin melihat sebuah batu tak jauh disampingnya, dia pun akhirnya memilih berhenti dan mengambil batu itu. Dia ingat kalau dulu saat di sekolah menengah pertama dia menjadi atlet lempar batu disekolahnya. Dan sekarang dia sangat berharap kalau itu masih berlaku.

Jongin memulai mengayunkan tangannya mengambil aba-aba untuk melemparkan batu, matanya hanya tertuju pada seseorang yang menggunakan jaket kulit berwarna cokelat dan topi berwarna hitam.

'_Huppp'_

Jongin sudah melemparkan batunya, dia sangat berharap batu yang dia lempar itu bisa langsung kena kearah pencuri yang hanya beberapa meter didepannya.

"AKKHHHH!"

Sukses!

Jongin sangat bersyukur karena talentanya yang dulu masih melekat padanya, karena dengan sukses batu yang dia lempar berhasil mengenai pencuri itu tepat mendarat di punggung orang itu. Jongin pun dengan segera berlari mendekati pencuri yang sedang beringsut ditanah.

Dia langsung merebut sebuah tas berwarna cokelat dari tangan pencuri itu.

"Pencuri sialan!" Umpat Jongin.

Tapi ternyata pencuri itu masih keukeuh untuk mempertahankan barang jarahannya, sehingga terjadilah aksi tarik menarik. Jongin pun masih mencoba merebut tas itu, dia sudah sejauh ini dan harus berhasil, tentu saja.

Jongin merasa kesal, akhirnya mendaratkan sebuah pukulan tepat dikepala orang itu.

"Akkhhh!" Pekik sang pencuri.

Akibat pukulannya itu membuat topi dari sang pencuri terlepas dan terjatuh ketanah. Sehingga membuat rambut yang disembunyikan orang itu dibalik topi tergerai begitu saja. Dan ternyata pencuri itu adalah seorang yeoja berambut panjang berwarna cokelat gelap.

Dan ternyata orang itu adalah...

"Jiyeon..."

Merasa namanya dipanggil membuat yeoja itu menatap Jongin, "Kau?" Matanya melebar setelah mengetahui kalau itu adalah Kai, atau mungkin Jongin.

Setelah tahu kalau orang itu adalah Kai, pencuri yang bernama Jiyeon langsung berlari secepat mungkin meninggalkan Jongin, dan merelakan tas yang dia jarah tadi. Dia terus saja berlari menjauhi Jongin.

Jongin sendiri tidak percaya kalau pencuri itu adalah Jiyeon, yeoja yang kemarin pagi menggerebek rumahnya untuk mencari sosok Sooyoung. Namun dia segera berhenti dari acara lamunannya, dan memilih untuk pergi. Mengembalikan tas yang berhasil dia dapatkan kepada pemiliknya.

**.**

Jongin mendekati seorang yeoja paruh baya yang tengah berdiri gelisah tak jauh darinya. Dia tersenyum karena berhasil merebut tas yeoja ini dari Jiyeon.

"Permisi Nyonya.." Ujar Jongin, mencoba memanggil yeoja yang tengah membelakanginya.

Yeoja tua itu membalikkan tubuhnya, "Kau dapat pencurinya?" Tanyanya.

"Aniya, aku hanya mengambil tasmu.. Ini tasnya.." Jongin menyodorkan tas itu.

"Khamsaham... Jongin?"

Mata Jongin melebar sempurna saat menyadari kalau yeoja tua ini adalah yeoja yang sangat dia rindukan. Ternyata yeoja yang dia tolong adalah ibunya sendiri. Tubuh Jongin mendadak bergetar, dan hatinya berpacu dengan sangat cepat.

"Kau Jongin?" Ujar yeoja itu dengan masih menatap Jongin, seolah-olah tengah menelanjangi Jongin dengan begitu intens.

"A-aku.." Jongin berkali-kali mengedipkan matanya. Jari-jemarinya meremat ujung jaket yang dia kenakan. Beginilah jika dia sedang gugup atau takut.

"Jongin-ah, Jongin.."

Nafas Jongin terasa sangat berat saat ibunya menyentuh wajahnya. Bolehkan Jongin menangis sekarang? Dia merindukan sentuhan itu, dia merindukan kehangatan ini, dia merindukan ibunya.

Jongin menatap sang ibu yang tengah menitikkan air matanya. Sungguh Jongin tak kuasa untuk melihatnya. 'Eomma' Jongin sangat merindukan yeoja ini.

"Kai, kau tidak apa?"

Pandangan Jongin segera beralih pada seorang namja tampan yang baru saja menghampirinya, Sehun. "Kau kenapa, eoh?" Tanyanya panik.

"A-aku.."

"Jongin, ini eomma nak.."

Jongin kembali menatap ibunya, yang masih menitikkan air matanya.

Yeoja tua itu segera memeluk tubuh ramping Jongin, memelukanya dengan sangat erat. Dan itu cukup membuat Jongin ingin menangis histeris sekarang juga. Dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa? Dia sendiri merindukan pelukan hangat dari ibunya. Jongin berusaha menggigit bibir bawahnya, bermaksud untuk menahan isakkan yang ingin melesak keluar dari bibirnya. Bahkan dia langsung menghapus air mata yang mulai keluar.

Dengan sangat terpaksa Jongin melepaskan pelukkan yang dia rindukan ini. Ini harus diakhiri karna jika ini terus berlanjut mungkin dirinya tidak akan tahan lagi dan itu pastinya akan berakibat buruk dikedepannya.

"Ma-maafkan a-aku Nyonya." Jongin melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jongin.."

"S-se-sepertinya anda salah orang, saya bukan Jo-Jongin." Ucap Jongin, dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"Aniya, kau adalah Jongin. Aku yakin itu.. Ini eomma, sayang.." Mrs. Kim kembali menyentuh wajah Jongin.

'Benar, aku adalah Jongin, eomma. Anakmu!'

"Aku Kai, bukan Jongin." Akhirnya.

Mrs. Kim menggelengkan kepalanya, dia sangat yakin kalau orang yang ada didepannya ini adalah Jongin, anak nya.

"Kau adalah Jongin, anakku.." Keukeuh Mrs. Kim.

"Ma-maaf Nyonya, memang benar yeoja ini adalah Kai." Kali ini Sehun ikut membantu Jongin untuk meyakinkan Mrs. Kim.

"Tidak mungkin, aku yakin kau adalah Jongin, anakku.."

"Maaf Nyonya.."

"Akkhh.."

"Nyonya.." Jongin terkejut saat ibunya tiba-tiba meringis kesakitan. "Kau tidak apa-apa Nyonya?" Tanya Jongin.

Yeoja itu menyentuk kakinya. "Akkhh! Kakiku sakit.." Ujarnya.

Jongin yakin ini pasti akibat ibu nya tadi berlari saat dia mengejar pencuri itu. "Gwaenchana?" Tanyanya.

"Molla, ughhh kakiku sakit sekali, ahhh.." Ringis Mrs. Kim

"Hun-ah, ambil mobilmu.." Perintah Jongin kepada Sehun.

Sehun pun mengangguk kemudian segera berlari kembali pada mobilnya yang dia tinggal didepan toko tadi. Sedangkan Jongin masih bersama dengan ibunya, dia membantu mengurut kaki Mrs. Kim yang terasa sakit itu.

"Sabar yahh Nyonya.."

Tak lama setelah itu mobil milik Sehun sudah berada didepannya. Jongin pun langsung memapah ibunya, dan membantunya untuk menuju mobil Sehun. Sehun membukakan pintu belakang untuk Mrs. Kim.

"Pelan-pelan.." Ucap Sehun membantu Jongin memasukkan Mrs. Kim kedalam mobil.

Setelahnya Jongin ikut masuk kedalam mobil dersama dengan Sehun dikursi depan.

.

.

.

Disinilah Jongin sekarang, berada didalam rumahnya dulu. Rumah saat dia masih hidup bersama dengan ibu dan ayahnya. Dia meminta Sehun meninggalkannya disini, untuk bisa lebih leluasa berbicara dengan ibunya. Dengan alasan dia hanya ingin menolong Mrs. Kim yang sedang kesakitan, selain itu Mrs. Kim pun setuju. Entah kenapa Mrs. Kim merasakan firasat yang dia sendiri juga tidak tahu tentang yeoja yang tadi telah membantunya.

"Kai..."

Jongin terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara yang mengagetkannya sehingga membuatnya kembali dari lamunannya. Dia pun segera menolehkan kepala kearah belakang, dan langsung mendapati seorang yeoja paruh baya berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

"Ehh? N-ne Ny-nyonya.." Jongin membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Yeoja itu tersenyum lembut kearah Jongin. "Duduklah, nak.."

Jongin mengikuti Mrs. Kim yang duduk disebuah sofa mewah berwarna cream itu, duduk disebelah ibunya. Entah kenapa dia sedikit merasa canggung saat ini, padahal dia sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan ibunya sendiri. Jantungnya kembali berdebar dengan sangat kencang, sama seperti saat pertama kali dia melihat ibunya saat dicafe beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Lalu Jongin melihat ibunya meraih sebuah benda tebal yang tadi dibawanya, menyerahkan buku itu padanya. Jongin yang bingung tetap menerima buku itu.

"Apa ini, Nyonya?" Tanya Jongin.

"Bukalah.."Titahnya.

Setelahnya Jongin yang diberikan lampu hijau, segera membuka benda kotak yang dia ketahui adalah sebuah album foto. Dia membuka cover berwarna hitam itu, dan saat covernya terbuka dia langsung melihat sebuah foto lama seorang bayi mungil yang sedang memainkan sebuah mainan.

Jongin tersenyum, ini adalah dirinya ketika dia masih bayi.

"Dia adalah anakku, namanya Jongin." Jongin mengalihkan tatapannya pada yeoja yang duduk disebelahnya, sedang tersenyum.

"Kyeopta.." Gumam Jongin seraya kembali menatap album foto itu.

Dia membuka lembar berikutnya, yang kembali terpampang beberapa foto lama. Foto pertama atas sebelah kiri, terlihat foto dirinya yang masih bayi sedang tengkurap (merangkak) sedang bermain dengan bola, didepan bayi itu ada seorang yeoja cantik yang kini ada disebelahnya, ibunya. Jemari Jongin menyentuh dibagian sang yeoja. Jongin kembali tersenyum menatap foto yeoja cantik itu, ini adalah wajah ibunya ketika masih muda.

"Cantik.."

"Itu adalah aku, waktu masih muda, sekarang aku sudah terlihat sangat tua." Jawab Mrs. Kim.

"Aniyo.." Jongin menatap ibunya. "Kau tetap cantik sampai sekarang." Ujar Jongin tulus.

"Kau tidak boleh berbohong, Kai. Aku masih sadar diri kalau aku sudah tua."

"Sungguh, Nyonya. Kau tak jauh berbeda dengan yang dulu."

Jongin dan sama-sama tersenyum bahagia. Jongin merindukan senyuman ibunya, rasanya dia sudah lama kehilangan senyuman hangat itu. Dan sekarang dia sangat bersyukur karena senyuman yang dia rindukan masih terasa sama.

Mata Jongin beralih ke foto yang ada dibawahnya, dimana dia bisa melihat foto bayinya yang sedang duduk manis di _Baby Walker_, dengan topi kupluk berwarna merah. Sedang tertawa lebar, menunjukkan kebahagiannya.

Jongin terus membalikkan lembaran foto-foto itu, sehingga mengingatkannya ketika dia masih kecil dulu. Hingga akhirnya lembaran itu berhenti ketika terdapat foto dirinya ketika lulus sekolah menengah pertama dulu. Dengan menggunakan pakaian wisuda berwarna hitam, sambil memegang sebuah buklet bunga. Ditemani dengan Ibu dan ayahnya yang berdiri dikiri dan kanannya, sama-sama tersenyum bahagia.

"Dia sangat tampan.." Ujar Jongin. Aniya, bukan bermaksud narsis atau semacamnya.

"Ne, dia sangat tampan. Anakku memang yang paling tampan." Jongin kembali menatap ibunya yang tersenyum memandang foto dirinya ketika wisuda dulu. Jongin pun ikut tersenyum.

"Kau benar.." Jawab Jongin.

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah percaya kalau dia dijuluki anak nakal disekolahnya. Wajahnya terlalu manis untuk berbuat nakal." Ujar Mrs. Kim.

'_Eomma' _Bathin Jongin.

"Terkadang aku merasa menyesal, kenapa aku tidak bisa mendidik Jongin dengan baik." Lanjut Mrs. Kim, yang kini mulai menitikkan air matanya.

'_Aniya, eomma. Aku yang salah..'_

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa menjaga anakku sendiri hikss.."

"Nyonya.." Jongin menutup album fotonya, kemudian kembali meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Seharusnya aku lebih menjaga anakku, hikkk Jongin hikss.."

Jongin ikut menitikkan air matanya, hatinya kembali mencelos ketika melihat ibunya kembali menangis didepannya, bahkan karna dirinya.

"Nyonya.." Jongin menyentuh pundak ibunya yang bergetar.

"Sekarang aku kehilangan anakku selamanya hikkss hikkss.."

'_Eomma, jangan menangis. Maafkan aku.. hikss'_

Jongin memeluk tubuh ringkih ibunya. Berharap semoga bisa menenangkan yeoja yang begitu dia rindukan sekarang. Dia menyesal..

"Jongin-ah hikkss hiikkss.." Mrs. Kim membalas memeluk tubuh langsing Jongin, merebahkan kepalanya dipundak Jongin sehingga membuat jaket yang Jongin kenakan basah akibat air mata yang terus keluar dari kedua mata menyejukkan itu.

"Uljima.." Jongin mengusap-usap punggung ibunya.

"Anakku hikkss Jongin anakku hikksss hhiikksss.."

"Uljima Nyonya.. Jo-Jong-in mungkin sek-sekarang sudah bahagia, kau harus meng-mengikhlaskannya.." Ucap Jongin, mencoba menangkan ibunya yang masih menangis histeris.

"Hiikkss hikkss.."

'_Eomma, kumohon berhentilah hikkss.. Jangan seperti ini lagi, eomma.. Hikkss aku disini.. Jebal eomma.. Kau harus hidup bahagia..'_

.

.

.

Jongin meletakkan jaket yang baru saja dia letakkan didalam loker miliknya, lalu mengambil baju seragamnya dari dalam sana. Dia melepaskan T-shirt berwarna hijau yang dia kenakan, menyisakan dirinya yang hanya menggunakan singlet putih yang membalut tubuhnya, menutupi bra berwarna cream miliknya. Namun itu tak lama karena dia segera memakai kemeja seragamnya yang berwarna putih.

Jongin mengambil ikat rambut yang dia temukan dimeja kecil yang ada disana, dan dia gunakan untuk mengikat rambut panjangnya yang tadi tergerai.

Setelah dirasa cukup untuk bersiap-siap, Jongin memilih untuk keluar dari ruangan ini. Menuruni anak tangga untuk sampai kelantai satu. Dia langsung menghampiri teman-temannya yang sedang berkumpul disalah satu meja bundar.

Hal yang biasa terjadi dipagi hari, mereka akan sarapan bersama-sama. Sehun bilang ini bisa meningkatkan kekompakan para karyawan. Makanya Sehun meminta para karyawannya untuk makan pagi bersama-sama dicafe.

"Kai eonni, sini.." Yeoja bertubuh pendek atau bisa kita panggil dia Jimin, memanggil Jongin yang baru saja turun dari tangga.

Jongin langsung mendekati mereka, ikut bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

"Waahhh enak sekali." Ucap Jongin, duduk disamping Jimin dan Namjoon.

Dia menyomot daging ayam yang sudah dipotong-potong lalu digoreng garing menggunakan tepung.

"Makan dulu, sebelum kita mulai bekerja." Ujar Jin.

Mereka semua memakan sarapan mereka dengan sangat lahap, dan penuh kebisingan. Saling tertawa disaat ada yang menceritakan sebuah lelucon yang membuat mereka terkikik geli.

'_Kliiingggg kllliiinng~~~'_

Mereka langsung mengalihkan tatapan mereka pada seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu cafe ini. Dan terlihatlah seorang namja manis masuk kedalam cafe saat pintu terbuka.

"Permisi.." Sapa namja itu.

"Ne, maaf tuan, cafe kami belum buka.." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan suara lembutnya.

"Ahh, a-aniya.. Aku hanya, apa disini ada dongkrak? Kebetulan ban mobilku pecah didekat sini, jadi harus diganti.." Jawab namja manis itu. "Aku ingin pinjam dongkrak.. hehe.."

Jongin yang sudah selesai dengan sarapannya dan merasa membutuhkan air minum, kemudian segera bangkit dari duduknya. Meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih sibuk dengan sarapan mereka.

"Jongin?"

Tubuh Jongin tersentak kaget ketika seseorang memanggil nama aslinya, bahkan dia langsung menghentikan langkahnya yang ingin kepantry. Nafasnya langsung memburu dengan sangat cepat ketika nama aslinya disebut. Dia langsung memutar kepalanya menghadap kearah sumber suara itu.

Dan ketika berbalik, mata Jongin membulat sempurna saat dia sudah dengan jelas menatap orang itu, namja yang baru saja mesuk kedalam cafe, namja yang tadi bermaksud untuk meminjam dongkrak.

'_Chen hyung' _Gumam Jongin didalam hati.

Yupp, memang namja yang manis itu adalah Chen, teman sekolahnya dulu. Teman yang bahkan sudah dia anggap seperti kakak nya sendiri.

"Jo-Jongin.."

Jongin meremas ujung kemeja nya, tubuhnya bergetar, dan hatinya bergemuruh tak karuan.

"Kau Jongin kan?" Tanyanya seraya berjalan mendekati Jongin.

Sungguh, Jongin gugup sekali saat ini. Bahkan sepertinya kakinya melemas jika dia tak menahannya. Sedangkan namja itu semakin dekat kearahnya.

"Jongin.."

Jongin melangkah mundur sedikit demi sedikit, entah kenapa dia merasa tubuhnya menjadi panas dingin sekarang.

"Ma-ma-af.. A-anda salah or-orang, Tu-tuan.." Jawab Jongin, gugup.

"Aku tidak mungkin salah, aku yakin kau adalah Jongin." Keukeuh Chen.

"Dia adalah Kai, Tuan. Karyawan disini." Ucap Namjoon yang sejak tadi memperhatikan interaksi mereka, bersama dengan yang lain.

Jongin segera berlari memasuki pantry secepat mungkin, mumpung Chen hyung sedang mengalihkan tatapannya pada Namjoon.

"Jongin.." Pekik Chen ketika menyadari Jongin yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

Chen baru saja ingin mengejar Jongin, namun dengan cepat ditahan oleh Namjoon.

"Maaf Tuan, anda tidak boleh masuk." Ujar Namjoon yang sudah berdiri tepat didepan Chen.

"Ma-maaf tapi aku, i-itu.."

"Maaf Tuan, disini tidak ada dongkrak yang anda cari." Ucap Jin.

Chen terdiam, kemudian menatap orangorang ynag juga sedang menatapnya bingung dan aneh. "Ahh.. Ne, sepertinya aku memang sa-salah orang." Jawab Chen. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Eumm.. Terima kasih.." Ucap Chen seraya beranjak keluar dari cafe ini, namun matanya masih tertuju pada pantry yang tadi dimasuki Jongin.

Jongin mengintip dari pintu pantry, mengecheck keadaan diluar sana. Bibirnya berkomat-kamit berdoa semoga Chen segera pergi dari sini. Dan syukurlah, doanya berhasil karena ketika dia mengintip ternyata namja itu sudah tidak ada disana. Jongin menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

"Hampir saja.." Gumamnya.

"Kai?"

"Ya Tuhan!"Jongin kembali tersentak kaget ketika sesoerang menyentuh pundaknya. "Astaga, Jin eonni.. Aku pikir siapa?!" Jongin mengelus dadanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Jin.

"A-ahh, aniya eon, aku a-aku han-ya.."

"Siapa namja itu Kai? Dan kenapa dia memanggilmu Jongin?" Tanya Jin.

"Eh? Eumm itu.. A-aku juga tidak tahu eon, ak-aku saja bi-ngung.." Jawab Jongin, gugup.

"Yasudah, lagi pula namja itu juga sudah pergi. Kau tidak perlu bersembunyi lagi." Ujar Jin.

"Ne, eonni.. hehehe.."

Jongin bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya, kemudian merapihkan kemejanya yang sedikit berantakkan.

"Kai, tolong buang sampah ini kedepan yahh.." Suruh Jin.

"Ahh, ne eonni.."

Jongin mengambil kantung pelastik sampah berwarna putih bekas sarapan teman-temannya tadi. Memasukkan sampah-sampah yang tertinggal ditong sampah dan dimeja kedalam kantung pelastik sampah yang dia pegang.

Dan membawa kantung pelastik itu untuk dibuang ke tong sampah besar yang ada didepan cafe. Jongin melemparkan kantung sampah itu masuk kedalam tong. Setelah sukses masuk, dia menepuk-nepukkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Jongin.."

Suara itu lagi, Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika suara yang sangat dia kenal memasuki indra pendengarannya. Lagi, tubuhnya kembali bergetar dan nafasnya kambali memburu cepat. Berkali-kali Jongin menelan paksa saliva yang menyangkut ditenggorokkannya.

Dia memutar balikkan tubuhnya, dan matanya langsung bertabrakan dengan mata namja manis yang dulu berstatus sebagai temannya.

"Aku tahu kau adalah Jongin, Kim Jongin."

.

.

.

"Luhan, ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan.."

"Kenapa, Jongin?"

"A-apa jika ada seseorang yang mengetahui siapa diriku sebebenarnya, itu ar-artinya kalau a-a-aku akan ma-mati?"

"Ye?"

"Benarkah, Lu?"

"Jongin.."

"Jawab aku, Luhan. Benarkah.."

Luhan terdiam, hingga akhirnya dia menjawab. "Ne, Jongin. Kau akan ma-mati."

.

.

.

T

B

C

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

_**My Body**_

Cast :

Kim Jongin 'EXO'

Oh Sehun 'EXO'

Other

Genre : Romance, Mystery, Fantasi

Rated : T

Happy reading guys...

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana ini?!"

Jongin mengitari kamar tidurnya sejak tadi, sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu setelah dia pulang bekerja. Wajah manis yang kini malah terlihat pucat dari biasanya, dengan mata yang terus saja menyiratkan sebuah rasa khawatir.

Dengan gelisah Jongin menggigit bibirnya dan kedua tangannya yang meremat erat ujung sweater yang ia kenakan.

"Ya Tuhan bagaimana ini?" Gumamnya pelan.

Gumaman yang terdengar sedikit bergetar dan terdapat rasa takut didalamnya.

"AKKHHH!" Pekiknya keras. Kemudian Jongin langsung berjongkok dengan kedua tangan yang meremas rambut panjangnya pelan. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?!"

"Bagaimana kalau dia sampai tahu?"

"Bagaimana kalau semuanya terbongkar?" Jongin bermonolog sendiri.

"Ya Tuhan, aku harus bagaimana? Hikss.."

Tanpa sadar ketika dirinya bermonolog, air matanya menetes. Menunjukkan betapa frustasinya yeoja manis ini.

Ini semua bermula ketika beberapa waktu yang lalu, saat Jongin bertemu dengan sahabat lamanya., yang bernama Chen. Sahabat sekaligus orang yang sudah dia anggap seperti saudara kandungnya sendiri. Entah bagaimana caranya pemuda berbibir seksi itu bisa menebak dengan pasti bahwa dirinya adalah Jongin. Sedangkan tubuhnya jelas-jelas seperti yeoja. Dari ucapannya pun terdengar kalau dia sangat yakin. Dan inilah yang membuat Jongin menjadi frustasi setengah mati.

Dia ingat betul perkataan Luhan tempo itu.

"Bagaimana kalau semua terbongkar?"

Tubuh Jongin kembali bergetar dan nafasnya lagi-lagi memburu dengan sangat cepat. Otaknya terus berpikir keras untuk mencerna apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan?

"Haaiii~~"

Dan disaat dirinya sedang panik, tiba-tiba saja Jongin mendengar suara cempreng yang masuk ke indra pendengarannya. Dia langsung menatap yeoja cantik yang tak lain adalah Luhan yang sedang berdiri didepannya. Dengan refleks Jongin bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya, dia segera meraih tangan Luhan.

"Luhan.."

Luhan yang tak mengerti apa-apa, menjadi bingung sendiri dengan kelakukan Jongin. Apalagi Jongin dengan eratnya merengkuh kedua pergelangan tangannya.

"Wa-waeyo?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

"Luhan, ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan?"

"Kenapa Jongin?"

Luhan menautkan kedua alisnya, menatap Jongin bingung. Bukan berarti Luhan adalah malaikat dia bisa tahu apa pun yang terjadi. Aniyo, dia tak sehebat itu. Dia hanya tahu situasi yang dia lihat dengan matanya sendiri. Dan untuk situasi sekarang jujur saja Luhan tidak tahu menahu, karna dia tak mungkin seterusnya mengikuti Jongin kemanapun dia pergi kan?

"Lu, jawab aku dengan jujur.."

"Kau kenapa sih Jong? Aneh sekali.." Luhan berkali-kali mengerjabkan matanya.

Jongin menatap dalam pada kedua mata Luhan, "A-apa jika ada seseorang yang mengetahui siapa diriku sebebenarnya, itu ar-artinya kalau a-a-aku akan ma-mati?"

"Ye?" Luhan menatap Jongin.

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Yang satu dengan pandangan bingung, dan satunya lagi dengan pandangan penasaran.

"Benarkah Lu?" Jongin meminta kepastian jawaban dari Luhan.

"Jongin.."

Luhan menatap iba pada Jongin.

"Jawab aku Luhan, Benarkah?"

Luhan terdiam dan memejamkan matanya sejenak, namun tak lama matanya terbuka berbarengan dengan helaan nafas beratnya. Lalu menjawab, "Ne Jongin, kau akan ma-mati."

Hati Jongin mencelos seketika saat mendengar jawaban dari Luhan. Bahkan tanpa sadar dia melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Luhan. Air mata Jongin begitu saja melesak keluar dari kedua mata beningnya. Jongin mendudukan tubuh yang entah kenapa sekarang terasa lemah pada ranjang kecil miliknya.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Jongin kembali menjambak pelan rambut panjangnya.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap prihatin pada yeoja manis yang tengah frustasi itu. Luhan mendekati Jongin, duduk disebelah yeoja itu. Dan mengusap-usap lembut pundak Jongin, dia tidak tega sebenarnya, namun Jongin memang harus tahu kebenarannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Jongin?" Tanya Luhan yang penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Jongin menundukkan wajahnya, menakupkan wajahnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya. "Tadi aku bertemu dengan Chen hyung."

"Nugu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Chen hyung, dia adalah sahabat ku saat di sekolah dulu. Dia bahkan sudah aku anggap seperti kakak ku sendiri." Jawab Jongin.

"Lalu?"

"Tadi kami bertemu di cafe tempatku bekerja, dan dia mengenaliku sebagai Jongin."

"Mwoya?"

"Dia tahu kalau aku adalah Jongin, dia bahkan sangat yakin dan tidak ragu." Jawab Jongin.

Luhan menatap Jongin dengan dalam, "Jadi dia mengetahui kau Jongin bukan karna kau yang memberitahukan nya?"

"Tentu saja tidak, memangnya aku bodoh apa.." Jongin mencibir.

"Tsk! Jongin.." Luhan bangkit dari duduknya. Dia menatap Jongin tidak percaya, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Jongin yang melihat itu jadi bingung dengan malaikat cantik ini.

"Waeyo?"

"Dasar bodoh.."

"Aww.." Pekikan kecil terdengar dari bibir tipis Jongin ketika dengan polosnya Luhan menyentil keningnya. "Sakit pbabo.. Apa-apain sihh.."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi, eoh? Membuatku panik saja.." Luhan kembali duduk disamping Jongin.

"Ye?" Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Luhan memutar pundak Jongin agar mereka bisa saling berhadapan."Dengarkan aku, Jongin. Kau akan mati jika kau sendiri yang membocorkan rahasiamu itu."

"Maksudnya? A-aku..."

"Ne.."

Jongin membulatkan matanya. "Jadi kalau orang itu mengetahui identitasku dengan sendirinya itu tidak masuk hitungan?" Yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Luhan. "Kenapa kau tak pernah memberitahukan padaku sebelumnya?"

"Kau sendiri tidak pernah bertanya.." Balas Luhan, dia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tanya kalau aku sendiri tidak tahu?" Jongin menatap jengah pada malaikat cantik itu.

"Seharusnya kau lebih kreatif untuk bertanya." Jawab Luhan yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan _sweetdrop_ dari Jongin.

Jongin membuang nafas kesalnya, _'Ternyata malaikat ada juga yang bodoh?'_ Bathinnya. Sudahlah toh berdebat dengan Luhan juga tak akan ada habisnya, malaikat ini bisa saja menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

"Lu..." Panggil Jongin.

Luhan yang sedang menyusuri ruangan ini menolehkan kepalanya saat Jongin memanggil namanya. "Waeyo?"

"Eumm.. Apa itu artinya aku boleh mengungkapkan jati diriku pada Chen hyung?" Tanya Jongin, dia menatap wajah Luhan dengan was-was.

Luhan balas menatap Jongin, kemudian tersenyum. "Tentu saja.." Jawabnya.

Jongin tersenyum mendengar jawaban Luhan, "Jinjjayo?"

Luhan kembali mengangguk dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya. "Tapi.."

Jongin mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Tapi?" Mengulang ucapan Luhan.

"Hanya dia yang boleh tau, dia juga tidak boleh membocorkannya pada siapapun.." Lanjut Luhan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau boleh membongkar semuanya pada Chen karna sejak awal dia memang sudah tahu. Tapi jika si Chen itu juga membocorkan rahasiamu pada yang lain, itu berlaku untuk hidupmu." Jawab Luhan dengan wajah serius.

Jongin menelan saliva yang menyangkut ditenggorokannya. "Jadi Chen hyung juga harus menjaga rahasiaku." Tanya Jongin pelan-pelan.

"Ne.."

Jongin mengangguk, "Aku mengerti.."

.

.

.

Jongin kaget bukan main saat dia melihat seorang namja manis yang baru saja memasuki cafe tempatnya bekerja. Mata namja itu langsung menatap kearahnya saat pertama kali dia menemukan dirinya yang sedang berada tak jauh dari pintu cafe, yang memang dia sedang melap meja bulat disana.

Chen, namja manis itu berhenti melangkah yang tak jauh dari Jongin berdiri. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lainnya. Jongin lagi-lagi mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya, dia kembali merasa bingung harus melakukan apa ketika bertemu dengan pemuda manis ini lagi.

"Kau lagi.." Suara mengintrupsi mereka berdua yang sedang terbengong. Setelahnya dia melihat Namjoon dan Kyungsoo mendekat kearah mereka, lebih tepatnya kearah Chen.

"A-annyeonghaseo.." Chen membungkuk kikuk, ditambah dengan menggaruk tengkuknya bingung.

"Untuk apa kau kemari lagi?" Tanya Namjoon dengan nada yang sedikit aneh itu.

"Apa kau mau pinjam dongkrak lagi?" Timpal Kyungsoo.

Chen tersenyum gugup menanggapi pertanyaan dari para pegawai yang bekerja disini. Dia juga bingung harus menjawab apa, bahkan dia juga tidak tahu kenapa dirinya bisa kembali kesini lagi. Dia hanya mengikuti instingnya saja sihh.

Semua karyawan sekarang bahkan sudah berkumpul disini, termasuk Sehun si pemilik toko yang baru saja keluar dari dalam dapur. Dan itu semakin membuat Chen gugup bukan main, seakan-akan dirinya mau diintrogasi.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Sehun seraya menatap Chen dengan pandangan tajamnya.

"A-aku eungg.. Aku_" 

"Dia pacarku.."

Semua pasang mata disana membulat sempurna saat melihat Jongin yang langsung berlari kearah Chen, dan merangkul lengan pemuda manis itu.

"Ye?"

"Hehe.. Perkenalkan ini kekasihku.." Jongin ikut tersenyum kikuk sambil memperkenalkan Chen kepada semua sahabatnya itu.

"Apa katamu..?" Jin menatap aneh kearah Jongin.

Semua mata menatapnya tidak percaya, begitupun dengan Chen yang tidak mengerti dengan situasinya saat ini. Ditambah Jongin yang merangkul lengannya dengan erat, kemudian dia melihat Jongin tersenyum kearahnya seraya mendelikkan matanya, yahh semacam kode, begitulah.

"Ini Chen, kekasihku.." Ujar Jongin.

"Kai, bukankah waktu itu kau bilang kalau kau tidak mengenal namja ini?" Tanya Jin. Dia ingat betul kalau Kai pernah bilang padanya kalau dia tak mengenal namja manis ini.

"Ye?" Jongin meremat lengan kemeja yang digunakan oleh Chen. "Pa-pada saat itu, a-aku dan Chen o-op-oppa sedang bertengkar, eonni." Jawab Jongin dibarengi dengan senyuman khasnya. "Bu-bukankah setiap orang pacaran kalau bertengkar se-seperti itu? Iya kan, oppa?" Jongin menatap pada Chen yang masih tak mengubah tatapan bingungnya, meminta bantuan dari pemuda itu.

"Aahh.. Ne.." Chen mulai mengerti tatapan Jongin. "Kemarin kami sedang bertengkar, hanya pertengkaran biasa kok." Jawab Chen.

Jin, Kyungsoo, Namjoon, Jimin dan Sehun menatap pada Jongin dan Chen secara bergantian. "Ohh, yasudah kalau memang begitu." Ujar Jin.

"Ne, eonni.."

"Aku baru tahu Kai kalau kau punya kekasih?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin melirik pada Kyungsoo, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Kyungsoo menatapnya. Ada rasa kesal pada diri Jongin ketika harus membuat Kyungsoo berpikiran dirinya sudah punya kekasih.

"Hehehe.. Iya eonni, aku dan Chen oppa juga baru beberapa bulan ini berpacaran. Heheh.." Jawab Jongin dengan masih setia menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Yasudah, ayo kita kembali bekerja lagi.. Sebentar lagi waktunya cafe untuk buka." Ucapan Sehun meng-intrupsi kegiatan mereka. Dan langsung membuat mereka semua bubar barisan, dan kembali pada kegiatannya masing-masing.

Sehun sendiri pun sudah berniat ingin kembali kekantornya dari pada berlama-lama dibawah sini bersama dengan Kai dan kekasihnya. Entah kenapa ada rasa kesal yang menghinggap didada sebelah kirinya. Tapi dia juga tidak tahu apa itu.

"Bos?" Baru saja Sehun ingin melangkah naik ketangga namun langkahnya terhenti saat Jongin memanggilnya. Dia kemudian menolehkan kepalanya kearah Jongin. "Eumm.. Aku ingin ijin keluar sebentar, boleh?" Ucap Jongin.

Sehun memicingkan matanya, "Mwo?"

"Eumm.. Aku ingin keluar sebentar boleh tidak?"

"Kenapa?"

"Eungg.. Ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan Chen oppa.."

"Tidak! Cafe sebentar lagi akan buka.." Tolak Sehun.

"Hanya sebentar saja bos, sungguh tidak akan lama kok.. Aku janji.." Jongin mendekat pada Sehun. Kedua telapak tangannya disatukan dan membuat pose memohon didepan Sehun. "Please boss.."

"Aku bilang tidak!" Ujar Sehun yang keukeuh.

"Ayolahh bos, aku janji kok hanya sebentar saja.. Setelah itu aku akan langsung kembali dan langsung menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Boleh yahh bosss.." Jongin bahkan menggenggam tangan kiri Sehun, bermaksud agar Sehun memberikan ijin padanya.

"Sudahlah Hun, biarkan saja Jongin menyelesaikan urusannya dulu." Ujar Jin yang mencoba membantu Jongin menghadapi Sehun.

Sehun menatap Jin yang sedang berdiri dibelakang meja kasir. "Tapi kau janji yahh Kai, hanya pergi sebentar?" Lanjut Jin.

"Aku janji eonni, aku pergi tidak akan lama kok. Sungguh.." Jawab Jongin langsung.

"Yasudah pergilah.." Ucap Jin.

"Yeee.. Gomawo eonni.. Aku mencintaimu.." Jongin memberikan _BlowKiss _kearah Jin. "Aku juga mencintaimu Bos.." Ujarnya pada Sehun.

Jongin pun segera menarik tangan Chen dan berlari keluar dari dalam cafe.

Sehun menatap kesal pada Jin. "Noonaaaa.."

"Sudahlah Hun, dia hanya pergi sebentar. Lagipula setiap pagi kan cafe tidak terlalu ramai jadi bisa dihandle dengan Kyungsoo dan Jimin. Kau jangan berlebihan begitu." Yang malah diberikan ceramah oleh Jin.

"Iisshh!" Dengan kesal Sehun menaiki tangga dan menuju ke ruangannya.

.

.

.

Jongin dan Chan saling berdiam sejak 5 menit yang lalu, sejak pertama kali mereka sampai di taman yang tak jauh dari cafe. Mereka hanya terduduk bersampingan disebuah kursi besi yang ada ditaman ini. Jongin sendiri bingung harus memulai dari mana, jujur saja dia jadi merasa kikuk dengan sahabatnya ini. Meskipun dulu mereka sangat dekat tapi kali ini ceritanya lain.

"Ekhemm!" Jongin menolehkan kepalanya kaget akibat mendengar deheman lembut yang –sengaja- Chen keluarkan. "Jadi benar?" Tanya Chen.

"Mwo?" Jongin mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kau adalah Jongin? Benarkan?" Tebak Chen yang kini sedang membalas menatap Jongin.

Jongin pun tersentak dan cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chen, dia menelan salivanya yang entah kenapa terasa kering. Sebelum akhirnya dia menjawab Chen. "N-ne.. Kau benar."

"Ck! Aku sudah menebaknya.."

Jongin tersenyum, kemudian kembali menatap Chen, dia memegang pundak Chen agar pemuda manis itu menatapnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Jongin.

"Eh?" Chen mengerdip-kerdipkan matanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin kalau aku adalah Jongin? Padahal jelas-jelas kau melihatku adalah seorang perempuan?" Jujur saja, dia memang penasaran bagaimana Chen bisa benar-benar yakin kalau dirinya adalah Jongin?

Chen memandang Jongin, kemudian tersenyum. Dia melepaskan tangan Jongin dari pundaknya dan kembali menatap kearah lurus kedepan. "_Aura_.." Ucapnya.

"Ye? _A-aura_?"

"Eumm.. Kau tahukan sejak dulu aku bisa membaca _aura _seseorang?"

"Iya, tapi ba-bagaimana bisa?" Jongin semakin penasaran.

"Setiap orang memiliki _aura _yang berbeda-beda. Tapi saat pertama kali aku melihatmu aku merasa kalau _aura _mu dan Jongin benar-benar mirip."Jawab Chen.

"Tapi bisa sajakan kalau itu hanya mirip?" Tanya Jongin.

"Aniyo.. Semua orang punya_ aura_ yang berbeda, bahkan anak kembar pun tidak memiliki _aura_ yang sama."

"Hanya itu?"

"Awalnya aku juga ragu kalau kau itu Jongin, sampai aku berpikir kalau itu mungkin hanya sekedar mirip. Tapi saat aku bertanya pada ayahku, dia bilang kalau tidak ada yang seperti itu. Hanya ada 1 _aura_ untuk satu orang, meskipun warna _aura_ mereka sama tapi memiliki rasa yang berbeda." Jelas Chen seraya menengadahkan kepalanya seolah tengah menikmati udara sejuk pagi hari ini.

"Ohh.. Begitu.. Kau hebat sekali, hyung." Jongin mengangguk paham dengan penjelasan dari sahabat lamanya ini. Dia sekarang mengakui kalau itu sangat hebat, padahal dulu dia selalu mengolok Chen kalau dia mulai membaca _aura_ dari teman-teman sekolahnya.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa seperti ini? Bukankah kau sudah..." Chen menggantung kalimatnya saat mata mereka saling bertemu.

Jongin tersenyum kecut. "Kau benar, aku memang sudah mati. Tapi arwahku menjadi gentayangan."

"Arwah?" Chen berpikir bingung.

"ne, arwah.. Dulu setelah meninggal aku adalah arwah, sampai akhirnya aku bertemu dengan perempuan yang menawarkanku untuk kembali kedunia." –Jongin-

"Perempuan?"

"Hyung, aku tidak bisa menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Lagipula ceritanya sangat rumit kalau aku ceritakan semuanya padamu hyung. Intinya saat ini aku kembali menjadi seorang manusia dengan sebuah misi yang harus aku selesaikan." Ucap Jongin. Dia tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu untuk menjelaskan kronologi yang terjadi padanya bisa sampai pada saat ini. Itu memusingkan!

"Misi?"

"Eomma dan appa.." Jawab Jongin.

Chen mengernyitkan kedua laisnya. "Eomma dan appa?"

"Ne, aku harus membuat eomma dan appa kembali menjadi seperti dulu. Aku harus meminta maaf kepada mereka dan membuat mereka bahagia seperti dulu lagi, hyung."

Chen mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Apa kau sudah pernah bertemu dangan eomma dan appa?" Tanya Chen.

"Aku pernah bertemu dengan eomma.." Jawab Jongin.

"Lalu? Apa dia tidak mengenalimu?"

"Aniya.. Awalnya eomma mengenalku tapi aku berusaha menyembunyikan idenititasku." Jawabnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung memberitahukannya pada mereka?" Tanya Chen.

"Aku tidak bisa, hyung." _Jongin-

"Waeyo?" –Chen-

"Jika aku membocorkan identitasku pada mereka atau kepada semua orang, aku bisa mati dua kali dan menjadi arwah selamanya, hyung." Jawab Jongin.

"Ahh.. Aku mengerti, seperti drama-drama saja.."Celetuk Chen. "Kau tahu? Semenjak kematianmu, eomma dan appa menjalani hidup yang sangat sulit."

Jongin menatap Chen saat pemuda itu mulai menceritakan kedua orang tuanya.

"Eomma, dia selalu menangis didalam kamarmu sambil memeluk pakaian atau bantal milikmu. Bahkan terkadang dia menangis histeris. Sedangkan appa, dia sekarang lebih sering pulang malam, bahkan tak jarang dia tidak pulang." Ucap Chen.

"Waeyo?"

"Karna setiap mereka bertemu yang ada pasti mereka akan bertengkar. Appa sama sekali tidak menyukai eomma selalu menangisimu, jadi appa selalu memarahi eomma." Jawab Chen.

Jongin merasakan nyeri didadanya saat Chen menceritakan keadaan keluarganya sekarang. Dan jujur saja itu semakin membuatnya merasa bersalah dan menyesal. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau eomma dan appa nya akan hidup seperti ini. Dan tanpa disadari oleh Jongin, kini kedua matanya telah melahirkan tetesan-tetesan air mata yang jatuh begitu saja dari kedua mata beningnya.

"Eomma.. Appa.. Hikksss..." Jongin meremat ujung seragam cafe-nya.

Chen yang melihat itu pun merasa iba, dia membawa tubuh Jongin kedalam pelukannya, yang langsung dibalas oleh yeoja manis itu. "Uljima.." Chen mencoba menenangkan sahabat baiknya ini. Mengusap-usap punggung sempit Jongin. Dan membisikan kalimat penenang juga.

"Hiksss.. Eomma.. Appa hikkksss.." Jongin meredam suara tangisannya menggunakan pundak Chen. "Hikkss.."

"Uljima.." Bahkan Chen juga merasakan kalau air matanya juga ikut berlomba untuk keluar, hingga dia juga tidak bisa menahanya, dan membiarkan tetesan itu membasahi pipinya.

"Hiikksss hiiksss.." Jongin semakin histeris, sebenarnya bahkan dia ingin sekali berteriak namun dia urungkan karena dia masih waras untuk tidak melakukan itu ditempat umum seperti ini. Dia hanya bisa menahan suaranya yang tercekat ditenggorokan dan meremat kemeja belakang Chen dengan erat.

Chen sengaja membiarkan Jongin menangis dipundaknya, mungkin dengan begitu bisa membuat Jongin merasa lebih baik. Dia mengerti bahwa ini terlalu sulit untuk dijalani oleh seorang Kim Jongin, pemuda kaya dan manja sepertinya. Ini terlalu sulit untuknya.

Beberapa menit pun mereka habiskan dengan posisi yang sama, sampai pada akhirnya suara isakan Jongin memelan dan berhenti secara perlahan. Dia melepaskan pelukan pada Chen, dan menghapus aliran air mata yang membasahi wajahnya.

"Lihat, bajuku sampai basah.." Goda Chen ketika melihat pakaiannya basah akibat air mata Jongin. Dan membuat Jongin melirik pada kemeja Chen.

"Mianhae, hyung.." Ujarnya dengan rasa menyesal.

"Gwaenchanayo, Jongin-ah.. Yang penting apa sekarang kau sudah merasa baikan?" Tanya Chen perhatian.

"Gomawo hyung, aku jadi merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya.." Ucap Jongin tulus. Dia memang merasa sebagaian beban dikepalanya sdikit berkurang.

"Ne, gwaenchana.." Chen tersenyum seraya merapihkan rambut Jongin yang berantakan.

"Hyung, aku harus melakukan apa?" Tanya Jongin serius pada Chen.

Chen balas memandang Jongin, dia juga bingung harus bagaimana? "Aku juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana, Jongin-ah."

"Kau harus membantuku, hyung.."

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Chen bingung.

"Aku juga tidak tahu.." Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, dia sendiri juga tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk misinya ini.

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang memberitahukan pada mereka?" Tanya Chen.

"Itu juga tidak bisa, tidak boleh ada yang sengaja memberitahukannya, hyung." Jawab Jongin.

"Ssshh! Lalu bagaimana lagi?"

Mereka sama-sama terdiam, sibuk berpikir untuk memikirkan jalan keluar dari semua kebingungan ini.

"Aku tahu, hyung.." Tiba-tiba saja Jongin menyeletuk dan membuat Chen kaget.

"Bagaimana?"

"Kau bisa membawa ku kerumah dan memperkenalkanku sebagai kekasihmu."

"Ye?" Chen mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Hanya itu satu-satunya cara hyung.. Supaya aku bisa beralasan untuk menemui mereka karena kau sudah dianggap anak sendiri oleh mereka." Ujar Jongin.

"Tapi aku sudah punya kekasih, bagaimana mungkin?" Chen menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

'_Tuk'_

"Aww.." Chen mengelus keningnya yang disentil sayang oleh Jongin. "Sakit bodoh.."

"Kau yang bodoh.. Ini kan hanya pura-pura.. Aku juga tidak mau menjadi kekasih orang idiot sepertimu." Ucap Jongin sadis.

"Tsk!"

"Bagaimana? Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan untuk sekarang ini hyung."

Chen terlihat berpikir mencermati ucapan dari Jongin. Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa dia bantu untuk teman kesayangannya ini. Dia juga tidak tega melihat Jongin menderita sendirian seperti ini. Dan sepertinya dia memang harus membantu.

"Baiklah, aku setuju.."

.

.

.

Hingga disinilah mereka sekarang, didepan sebuah rumah yang dapat dikatakan mewah itu. Chen dan Jongin baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil berwarna hitam metalik milik pemuda manis itu. Dan mereka beriringan mendekati pintu rumah. Tak lupa Chen memencet bell yang berada disamping gerbang itu.

"Apa kau gugup?" Tanya Chen yang melihat Jongin meremat sweater yang digunakan yeoja ini.

"Tentu saja aku gugup.. Sangat gugup malahan." Jawab Jongin.

"Tenanglah, kau harus tenang Jongin. Kalau tidak mereka akan curiga padamu." Chen mencoba memperingati Jongin untuk tenang.

Jongin membuang nafas beratnya, dan menelan saliva yang menyangkut dikerongkongannya. Sebelum pintu gerbang terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang yeoja setengah baya yang keluar dari dalam.

"Annyeonghaseo.." Sapa Chen ramah diikuti oleh Jongin, dan dibalas oleh pembantu rumah tangga ini.

Sang yeoja paruh baya tersenyum kearah Jongin, "Kau datang?" Tanyanya pada Jongin. Yup! Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya mereka bertemu, saat Kai pertama kali memasuki rumah ini pun dia sudah disambut oleh tatapan kaget dari yeoja tua ini.

"Annyeonghaseo bibi.." Sapa Jongin.

"Ne, Tuan Chen dan Ny. Kai silahkan masuk.." Bibi membukakan pintu gerbang untuk mereka. Dan mereka pun mengikuti dibelakang Bibi memasuki rumah mewah ini.

"Bagaimana keadaan eomma dan appa?" Tanya Chen.

"Tuan besar ada dirumah.." Jawab Bibi.

"Ye? Dirumah? Apa mereka_"

"Ne, sejak tadi mereka sudah adu mulut, Tuan." Jawab Bibi.

"Astaga.."

Dan membuat Chen juga Jongin segera berlari masuk kedalam rumah dan langsung melangkahkan kaki mereka dengan cepat menuju kamar Jongin. Selalu seperti ini kalau Mr. Kim pulang kerumah, dia akan memarahi Mrs. Kim yang sedang menangis histeris.

"SUDAH KUBILANG HENTIKAAANN!"

Mereka bahkan bisa mendengar suara bentakan keras dari tangga, dan itu semakin membuat mereka berlari cepat. Dan segera masuk kedalam kamar Jongin yang dijadikan tempat 'peperangan' itu.

"Eomma! Appa!" Chen langsung melabrak tempat itu.

Nafas mereka memburu akibat berlari dengan sangat cepat, ditambah dengan saat ini melihat Mrs. Kim yang tengah terisak diatas ranjang Jongin dan Mr. Kim yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana yang sedang memegang sebuah guling, guling milik Jongin.

"Chen.."

Mr. Kim dan Mrs. Kim kaget akan kehadiran mereka yang tiba-tiba saja masuk kedalam kamar ini. Terutama saat mereka melihat kearah Jongin yang berada tepat dibelakang Chen, tubuh Jongin bergetar hebat melihat langsung kondisi orang tuanya saat ini. Jongin tak habis pikir kalau eomma dan appa nya bisa sefrustasi ini.

"Jo-Jong-in..." Mata Jongin menangkap tatapan Mr. Kim. Laki-laki tua itu menjatuhkan bantal guling yang sejak tadi dia pegang, kemudian berjalan mendekati Jongin yang masih setia berdiri ditempatnya.

Jongin mencoba menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar, dia harus tenang agar semuanya berjalan dengan lancar.

"Jongin!" Dan setelahnya Jongin dapat merasakan kalau tubuhnya langsung direngkuh oleh ayahnya. Jongin membalas pelukan ayahnya, merasakan kehangatan yang sudah lama hilang.

Mrs. Kim ikut mendekat pada Jongin, namun yeoja setengah baya itu tidak ikut bergabung dalam acara pelukan ini, dia hanya berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. "Dia Kai." Ucapnya.

Dan dapat didengar oleh Mr. Kim, sehingga membuat pria tua itu melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudan menatap sang istri yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Dia bukan Jongin, tapi Kai.." Ujarnya.

"K-Kai?"

"N-ne, appa.. Ini adalah Kai, kekasihku.." Jawab Chen, dia gugup sebenarnya.

Mrs. Kim bergantian memeluk tubuh jangkung Jongin. "Kai, aku merindukanmuu.." Ucap Mrs. Kim.

"N-nado Nyonya.. Aku juga merindukanmu.." Jongin membalas pelukan hangat dari ibu yang dia rindukan ini. Akhirnya dia bisa merasakan kembali pelukan hangat dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau kemana saja, Kai?"

"Mianhae Nyonya, belakangan ini aku sibuk bekerja.." Jawab Jongin. Mereka seolah-olah tak ingin melepaskan pelukan mereka masing-masing.

Jongin melepaskan pelukan ibunya, kemudian menatap wajah yeoja berumur tua itu. Dia tersenyum ketika mwlihat wajah ibunya yang dibasahi oleh air matanya sendiri. Refleks, Jongin melap sisa air mata yang masih ada diwajah ibunya.

Lalu Jongin menatap Chen yang tersenyum kearahnya dan menganggukan kepalanya kemudian. Jongin mengerti kalau itu sebagai tanda Chen agar dia memulai berbicara dengan ibunya, Jongin membalas mengangguk.

"Nyonya, ayo kita ke taman belakang.." Ucap Jongin lembut.

Dia membawa Mrs. Kim keluar dari kamarnya, meninggalkan Chen bersama dengan ayahnya..

.

.

.

T  
B  
C

.

.

.

Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga.. sempet stuck untuk idenya, bingung untuk ide chapter ini..

Jadi maaf kalo chap ini agak ngebosenin, dan boring banget...

#bow

Maaf yahh reader-deul..

Untuk chap ini emang gak ada HunKai momentnya, tapi di chap inikan masalah Jongin n orangtunya udah selesai, jadi untuk chap depan gue usahain HunKai momentnya diperbanyak.. Dan karna masalahnya udah selesai otomatis FF ini juga bakalan selesai.. hehehe..

Jdi sekali lagi maaf yahh yang gak puas sama FF gue ini.. #bow

Mohon RnR nya, terutama Review yang positif..

Thankyu :*


End file.
